Crime Doesn't Pay, Except When It Does
by slackerD
Summary: AU Thanks to her mentor, Sue Sylvester, Quinn Fabray is considered one of the best international criminals at the moment. Rachel Berry finds this unacceptable and goes to Sue to learn.


**Title:** Crime Doesn't Pay (Except When It Does)  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, Puck, Sue, Will, Kurt, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Becky, Matt, Terri, Artie, Tina  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU Thanks to her mentor, Sue Sylvester, Quinn Fabray is considered one of the best international criminals at the moment. Rachel Berry finds this unacceptable and goes to Sue to learn. Meanwhile, Agent Will Schuester continues his lifelong pursuit of Sue who Will feels is responsible for his father's death.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~22,150  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Not really.  
><strong><br>**

Agent Will Schuester is immensely frustrated. Though it is technically his job to investigate high profile thievery, he really took the position to gain more access to information about Sue Sylvester. Will's father gave his life to the cause of catching Sylvester and Will long ago vowed to avenge his death. If only he wasn't spending his time chasing after young up and comers who are attempting to emulate Sylvester.

This time the culprit is Sylvester's protégé, Quinn Fabray. The rumors said that Quinn's parents handed her over to Sylvester at the age of seven in hopes that the girl would learn a successful trade.

Twenty years later, Quinn Fabray is one of the most active criminals Will pursues. He's constantly investigating something she pulled or chasing rumors of what she's planning next.

Because of this he's glad that his boss, Figgins, finally relented and assigned two agents to assist him. He's been asking for help for months. The problem is that the two young agents that were assigned are as green as they come. Kurt Hummel's only been an active agent for five months, while Finn Hudson just finished and has no experience in the field what so ever. Still, some help is better than none. That doesn't mean he's entirely pleased about it.

"I was hoping for a different sort of assistance," he tells Figgins.

"I'm sorry, Schue," Figgins replies. "They're all I can spare at the moment. You know as well as I do that the last five years have seen an exponential increase in crime. These boys were the only ones available."

"Hudson just graduated."

"I know. But Hummel comes with high recommendations while Hudson showed real promise in our simulations. Besides, having a different perspective might be just what you need."

"Fine. They better be as good as you say," Will says. "I don't have time to baby sit."

Which is how Will finds himself examining the remains of Fabray's latest heist, The Bamboo Museum, with two newbies trailing behind him.

"No signs of forced entry," Hummel says. "Despite the mess, it appears this was a quick, clean operation.

Will nods. Most of the mess seems to from the security guards who found the painting missing.

"What's so important about, _Girl With Piano_?" Hudson asks, reading the plague next to the now missing painting.

"It's only one of two paintings left over from Judd Russell," Hummel answers. "A little known Impressionist, he's considered one of the best. He's most well known among collectors. If she stole this, she most likely already has a buyer because it'd be almost impossible to find one after this becomes known."

Will is impressed with both Hummel's art knowledge as well as his instincts about fencing stolen items.

"I hate to ask what might seem like an obvious question," Hummel says. "But how do you know it was Fabray?"

Will points to the business card that reads only Q, that is taped to the wall where the painting was.

"She likes people to know what she's accomplished," Will explains. "And she really doesn't want anyone else to take credit for it. Especially now with her rivalry with Rachel Berry, Fabray has been very adamant about making sure we know what she's responsible for."

"Doesn't she realize that if she's ever caught, we'll have no problem convicting her?" Hummel asks.

"She thinks she's untouchable," Will explains.

"That sort of arrogance will be her undoing," Hummel murmurs.

"That's my hope," Will mutters.

**…**

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Will cell phone blares out, _Bust a Move_.

Hudson looks over and smiles. Hummel looks scandalized. Will ignores them both and answers. Both young agents watch him have a spirited conversation before hanging up.

"It seems," Will says. "That the other Judd Russell painting has been stolen as well."

"By who?" Hudson asks.

"There's no convenient calling card like this one," Will replies. "But the culprit can only be Rachel Berry."

**…**

"If I'd known you'd hired Quinn Fabray to steal the other Russell painting, I wouldn't have agreed to this," Rachel Berry tells her buyer.

"I know," Terri Delmonico says. "That's why I didn't tell you. Just as I didn't tell Fabray."

"I don't appreciate the subterfuge."

"I had no choice," Terri says. "Once one was taken, the security on the other would have increased significantly. And I _have_ to have both of these paintings. "

"Fine," Rachel huffs. "But I would have managed to steal them both before one theft was detected."

"You always talk big, Berry," Terri says. "But Fabray was the one who trained by Sue Sylvester."

"And I'm just as good, if not better, with only my own wits; which makes me a better thief."

"Perhaps," Terri allows. "But that's not what matters out there."

**…**

Will now finds himself walking through Rutherford estate, trying to understand how Rachel Berry and most likely, Noah Puckerman gained entry.

"Not only do I have a state of the art security system," Matt Rutherford says. "I also had additional security around all my artwork."

"I can see that."

"I don't understand how she got in," Matt continues. "And why she only took, _Boy With Guitar_. There are plenty others here that would fetch a pretty penny."

"Berry doesn't believe in stealing simply for the sake of stealing," Will says. "She only steals with a purpose."

"Impressive," Hummel pipes up. "You'd think it be difficult to resist. There has to be over ten million dollars worth of artwork in here."

"Twenty-five, actually."

"Holy crap," Hudson mutters.

"This feels completely different than Fabray's grab," Hummel says.

"Well, this _is_ someone's house," Hudson points out.

"Besides that. It feels like someone snuck in and grabbed a cookie from the jar. Whereas it felt like Fabray had stormed in to conquer."

"They do have distinctly different styles," Will agrees.

"I'm not going to get my painting back, am I?" Matt asks.

"We'll do everything in our power to find it," Will tells him.

"Great. I'll be holding my breath then." Matt walks out.

"Why would he-"

"Don't Finn," Hummel says. "I'll explain later."

**…**

"I don't see what the big deal is," Noah "Puck" Puckerman tells Rachel. "We still get plenty of work."

"Yes, well that is why you're my sidekick," Rachel replies.

"The Puckasauras is no one's sidekick."

"Keep telling yourself that, Noah."

"Don't take your feelings of inadequacy out on me," Puck replies. "We both know Fabray is always going to be thought as better than you because she was mentored by Sue Sylvester whereas you read a lot of books."

"I also watched a great deal of caper movies," Rachel replies. "But I suppose you're right." Rachel sighs. "It's so unfair. I'm ten times the thief Quinn Fabray is. Just because her parents wanted to get rid of her, why should I be penalized?"

"Life isn't fair, Rach," Puck says. "I'm pretty sure that was established a long time ago."

"Yes, that's true. But if our parents hadn't have died, we'd never would have found each other."

"The only good thing that came out of that mall fire," Puck agrees.

"That doesn't mean I'm just going to bow out and let Fabray win," Rachel continues. "If learning from Sue Sylvester is what it takes to be respected, than that's what we're going to do."

"What?"

"You heard me, Noah. We're going to Sylvester and demand she teach us."

"You mean, teach you," Puck says.

"Sorry. I forgot you just want to coast along on my brains and your good looks."

"As long as you eventually remember."

"Noah, just because I have no desire to have sex with you, doesn't mean I don't find you attractive," Rachel tells him.

"Thanks for that."

**…**

"I don't mean to be disrespectful," Hummel says. "But what are the odds of us catching either Berry or Fabray?"

"Based on previous cases, I'd say, none," Hudson says.

"Finn."

"It's fine," Will says. "He's not wrong, exactly. They've both been active for a few years now, and I haven't a clue how to catch them."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Hudson," Will says. "I'll admit my focus has been torn."

"How so?" Hummel asks.

"I've been trying to catch Sue Sylvester for almost a decade now. And yet, I'm no closer to figuring out where she resides."

"She's like the Moby Dick of the criminal world," Hummel says, sounding a bit awed.

"Exactly," Will agrees. "My father devoted his entire life to pursuing her and in the end it proved too much for him. I swore that I would take Sylvester down for him."

"Well, we're glad to help any way we can," Hummel says.

"Yeah," Hudson adds. "What does that mean? Proved too much for him?"

"Finn," Hummel hisses.

"What?"

"It's fine," Will says. "Because he was constantly under stress, he developed high blood pressure which the doctors determined caused his stroke. He was alone at the office, late one night when it happened and he wasn't able to dial 911 or call for help."

"Oh. Sorry."

**…**

"So do you need me to grab the other Russell?" Quinn asks Terri Delmonico as she accepts her payment.

"No. I already have it in my possession."

"How?" Quinn questions. "Just two days ago when I checked, it was still part of a private collection."

"There _are_ other thieves out there."

"Berry," Quinn growls. "Anyone but her."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Terri says. "But you two are the best there is. And I couldn't risk the tightening of security if only one was taken at a time."

"There's no way in hell that Berry is as good as I am."

"Well, she was able to get me _her_ painting sooner than you," Terri points out. "And I hired _you_ first."

"A museum is a bigger challenge than a private collector," Quinn replies.

"Rutherford Securities is considered the best there is," Terri says. "You don't think the security in his own home wouldn't be beyond excellent?"

"Whatever. I could run circles around Rachel Berry."

"I don't see what the big deal is. There's enough work for both of you."

"I've been training since I was eight. Under Sue Sylvester. Then that _bitch_ just appears on the scene, thinking she's good enough to compete with me? No way."

"You kids need to relax. Like I said," Terri says. "There's plenty of work out there for both of you."

"Quinn Fabray is _always_ number one. And I'll do everything in my power to prove it."

**…**

Will looks at his watch and can't believe the time. He turns to Hudson and Hummel. "It's late guys. Maybe we should call it a night and start up again in the morning.

Hummel looks at the cheap clock on the wall. "Yeah. Just let me finish this," he says. "If I stop now, I'll just have to start all over again in the morning."

"Me too," Hudson adds.

"All right, but don't stay too long."

**…**

The next morning, Will comes in to find Hummel and Hudson looking a little worse for wear and he has a feeling they stayed the whole night.

"You guys didn't leave last night, did you?"

Neither speaks.

Will is flabbergasted. "Why?"

"We know we aren't who you were hoping for when you asked for help," Hummel says. "We figured we could make up for our inexperience with extra hours."

"So we've been going over every case you have on Sylvester," Hudson continues. "We're almost up to speed on everything and then hopefully we can help you crack this case."

"I appreciate it guys, but you didn't have to stay here all night."

"The sooner we know what you know, the sooner we can catch her," Hummel informs Will.

"All right then," Will says. "Let's talk theories."

**…**

"…I mean, can you believe it? The nerve of her, implying that Berry is as good as me," Quinn grouses.

"Did you really come all the way over here to complain about your pathetic rivalry with Rachel Berry?" Santana asks.

"I came to confer with Sue," Quinn replies. "But since she's not here at the moment, I thought we'd catch up."

"Oh is that what we're calling it?" Santana asks. "Because from my end it looks like a bitch fest."

"What? You suddenly want to braid each other's hair and talk about our problem?"

"No," Santana replies. "But I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I'm not just here to listen to you complain."

"Whatever, ego maniac."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Fabray," Santana replies. "Weren't you just whining a mere ten seconds ago that someone thought Rachel Berry was better than you?"

"Only because it's Rachel Berry," Quinn says. "Anyone else, but Berry."

"I don't see what your deal is about her, Fabray," Santana tells her. "You've never even met her."

"Technically I have. You remember my second job? The Corcoran estate? She was there too. Beat me to the punch?"

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Ha! You were so pissed."

"Yeah, thanks," Quinn says. "Ever since then, she's made it her goal to outdo me."

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"When's Sue going to be back?" Quinn asks, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Santana replies. "She didn't tell me she was going out."

"Great. So she could be gone for days."

"It's possible," Santana agrees. "You gonna wait?"

"No. I've got things to do. Let Sue know I stopped by?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever Fabray."

**…**

"I must admit, I'm surprised you agreed to meet with me," Rachel tells Sue.

"I've heard rumblings about you, Regina," Sue says. "I was curious."

"It's Rachel, actually."

"So what is it you wanted exactly?"

"I was hoping that you would mentor me," Rachel explains.

"Why? You're good enough right now to compete with my protégé Fabray. Not many can say that."

"Because I want to be the best," Rachel says. "I don't believe in settling for simply qualifying. I play to win."

"I like the way you think, Rayanne. You sound a bit like a young Sue Sylvester."

"Thank you. And it's Rachel."

"Fine. I'll take you under my wing and show you the ways of one Sue Sylvester. But that doesn't mean you'll be able to outdo Q. I mean, she was trained by me."

"Please. The only advantage Fabray has is that she learned from you. Once I have that, I'm fairly certain I'll be unstoppable."

"Complete and utter ego," Sue says. "I like that as well, Rachel. You've got one hour. Grab everything you need for an extended visit and meet me here. If you're not here in exactly sixty minutes and thirty seconds, I'm leaving."

"I'll be here."

**…**

Agent Schuester is currently meeting with Director Figgins and so Kurt and Finn are left to their own devices for a bit.

Currently, they're going through all of Schuester's notes on Sylvester. While they both can understand the need to avenge a parent's death, neither is sure that Schuester's methods are the right way.

Finn seems to like Schuester better than Kurt. Though Kurt can admit that's because Finn has more in common with him than Kurt does. Still, Schuester at least seems to respect Kurt's opinion, so that's something.

When Kurt first found out he'd be working with his step brother on cases that were virtually unsolvable, he briefly considered quitting. All his instructors at the academy said he could really go far, so why was he being placed in a position with almost no hope of promotion?

He was soon there after called into Figgins' office.

"I know this might not be the posting you were hoping for," Figgins says. "But I think you'll do well in it. I had really hoped to put you in Organized Crime, but we've no openings at the moment. As soon as there is one, you're in, so please just learn as much as you can with Schuester. He was an agent with a future, until he fell into his Sylvester obsession."

"So why don't you move him?"

"No one else wants it," Figgins explains. "The closure rate is under 15%, not because of our agents, but because of the circumstances. If Schue _wants_ to be there when no one else does, it's his."

"Okay."

"So if you can just hold on for a few months, maybe a year; we'll get you into a department you want."

"Thank you, sir."

Kurt wonders if Schuester knows what Figgins has planned. Probably not. He feels bad, but he can't wait to move on. There's so much information with almost no leads. It's difficult to stay positive under such circumstances.

His step brother, Finn, though would do all right. He's just glad to have graduated. Kurt had been surprised when Finn announced he wanted to be an agent as well and utterly shocked when he managed to graduate, since school really isn't his thing. So Kurt knows that Finn's just pleased to be working and possibly have a mentor.

He wishes he had simple needs in his employment like that.

**…**

Santana is in the kitchen looking for something to drink when she hears the front door open.

"S!" Sue calls. "Get your ass down here!"

Sighing, Santana closes the fridge and heads towards the entryway of the house. There she finds Sue flanked by a short brunette and a tall mohawked guy who's obviously muscle.

"What the hell, Sue?" Santana says. "You're replacing me?"

"Santana Lopez meet Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. Berry here wants to learn the ways of yours truly."

"Jesus," Santana mutters, thankful that Quinn left an hour ago.

"I take it Q was here earlier," Sue says.

"Yeah."

"She always did have excellent timing." Sue turns towards Rachel. "Santana here will show you your room and give you two a brief tour. We'll start bright and early tomorrow morning."

Rachel nods as Sue exits.

"Hey there," Puck tries. "Call me Puck."

"Save it," Santana says. "I'm not interested."

Rachel snickers.

"Follow me."

Rachel and Puck follow Santana through a maze of hallways until she stops in front of two small rooms.

"We're now in the North wing. These are your rooms. You can fight over who gets which. Bathroom's that way." Santana points down the hall a bit. "There's an intercom system in each room because that's the only way you can a person in this place. You guys wanna dump your stuff and I'll show you the rest of the house?"

Rachel takes the corner room while Puck takes the other.

The tour is quick, despite the size of the house. They're shown the West wing where Santana's room is, as well as Becky, Sue's assistant, the South wing is mentioned as they scurry by and then they arrive in the East wing, which has the gym, media room and kitchen.

"…and this is the kitchen," Santana finishes. "It's kept pretty well stocked, so just help yourself whenever. If there's something specific you want, just write it there on the shopping list. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Puck says. "What the hell do you do?"

"Same thing you to Pucky," Santana replies. "Muscle."

"You?" Puck laughs.

In under ten seconds, Santana has Puck pinned on the ground, groaning as she twists his arm behind his back.

"Impressive," Rachel mutters.

"Thanks," Santana says.

"Let me up."

"Gotta ask your boss."

"She's not my boss."

"Uh huh."

"I'm not actually," Rachel says. "Noah's just along for the ride."

"That explains a lot actually," Santana says, standing. "Say, I was about to have a beer and watch some TV. You wanna join me?"

"That sounds lovely, actually," Rachel replies.

Santana goes to fridge and pulls out two bottles. Handing one to Rachel, she gestures for her to follow. Puck is left sitting on the floor the kitchen, groaning.

**…**

Sue congratulates herself on her instincts. When she first met Rachel Berry, she could tell she would be an interesting project. She is also obviously intelligent, ambitious and eager to learn; otherwise she never would have sought out Sue.

She also knew that her second in command would respond well to her. Having known Santana most of her life, Sue feels confident that she knows what catches her attention. And watching the two of them interact, it's evident that she presumed correctly.

Step one complete.

Part Two

Will is torn. On one hand he really appreciates the obvious effort that Hummel and Hudson are making to help him find Sylvester. On the other hand, he's not sure how much they're actually helping. While Hummel seems to possess good insight and instincts, Hudson's ideas are over the place.

It also throws him off how comfortable they seem with each other. As far as he can tell from their files, they've had little to no interaction previously. He sort of feels like he's in a buddy cop movie.

**…**

The next morning finds Rachel in the gym on the elliptical at six a.m. It had taken a bit of effort to get up. Rachel had stayed up quite late, talking and drinking with Santana. She's not sure how or why, but Rachel just feels comfortable around Santana in a way she only feels around Noah. Though, it's mainly the blatant flirting that Rachel really enjoys.

Analyzing this has Rachel so focused that she doesn't notice Santana enter until she's standing directly in front of her.

"Boss will be looking for you soon," Santana tells her.

Rachel checks her watch and sees she's been working out for over an hour.

"Thanks," Rachel says, climbing off. "I better shower then."

"You up this early every day?"

"Of course. If one wants to accomplish things, sleeping in, isn't an option."

"If you say so," Santana replies, watching Rachel exit. Or more specifically her ass.

Jumping on the treadmill, Santana tries to ignore her libido that's telling her to jump Rachel the first chance she gets. Seeing her in shorts and a sports bra definitely didn't help. Plus it's been a while. Sue's been keeping her busy the last few weeks with demands for her next big project. Of course she leaves Santana completely in the dark, but that's nothing new.

Santana doesn't mind the not knowing, but all this prep hasn't allowed her time to go out and get laid. The sexual frustration is good for her fighting skills, but little else.

But now here's a deliciously hot answer to her problems. And Santana had heard a great deal about Rachel Berry: through Quinn's ranting, Sue's musing and the grapevine. Everything she heard made Santana believe having Rachel literally appear on her doorstep was the universe telling her to go for it.

Now she just has to figure out a strategy.

**…**

Puck sleeps in until noon, per usual. If he ever needs to get up early, Rachel will definitely wake him. He stretches and it takes a moment to remember where he is. The rooms he and Rachel have been given are almost bare. They hold a bed, a dresser, a lamp and a chair. There's a closet in the corner that's almost too small to be considered a closet.

Not that he plans on using it. Rachel didn't tell him how long they were staying, but he figures it's not too long and plans on living out of his duffel bag. He pulls on a pair of sweat pants because walking around naked is probably frowned upon and heads to the bathroom.

He finds the unsurprising tell tale signs that Rachel has been up for hours. He hopes that means they won't be there too long. This place is weird, though he can't say why.

Dressed, he heads down to the kitchen; he could go for some eggs.

He's scrambling them in a pan when Santana enters. She's reading a stack of papers she's carrying and doesn't acknowledge his presence. She grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and sits at the rectangular table.

Internally shrugging, Puck finishes making his eggs and toast. He places the pan in the sink and sits at the table with his food and orange juice.

He's halfway done when Santana looks up.

"You just get up?" she asks.

"Yeah."

Santana chuckles. "That'll be changing soon."

"Why's that?"

"Boss doesn't let me sleep in. If your girl is going to follow her line of thinking, you'll be up by eight every morning."

"What the hell for?" Puck asks.

"Because there's always shit to do."

"Maybe for you," Puck replies. "But it's just me and Rach. We're not a big operation like you are."

"Except that's why your girl is here," Santana points out. "She wants to be like us."

"No," Puck corrects. "She wants to be better than Quinn Fabray. And in her mind the _only_ advantage she has over Rach is being mentored by Sylvester. So once that's solved, there'll be no stopping her."

"So what? She's going to come here and demand the boss's knowledge, but not use it? That's stupid."

"All I'm saying is that me and Rachel are different than you and Sylvester."

"You're friends," Santana accuses.

"Ah, yeah," Puck replies. "Our parents were killed by the same fire and we've been on the run together ever since. That fire took away my mom and little sister and so Rachel became my family and me, hers."

"It's so touching."

"Hey, if you want into her pants, you probably need to know this stuff," Puck points out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you watching her during the tour," Puck replies. "You're not the first and you definitely won't be the last."

"And you're fine with that?"

"For now. You seem harmless enough. Only time will tell."

"Harmless?"

"I meant in terms of pursuing Rachel," Puck says, backtracking slightly. "I know almost nothing about your tactical or fighting skills."

"Wanna spar?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

**…**

Bent over, slightly trying to catch her breath, Rachel waits for Sue's analysis. She's in the South wing and has just complete Sue's insane obstacle course. It was over a half hour of climbing, jumping, dodging and maneuvering through dozens of different scenarios. Many she's encountered before, but just as many that she hasn't. She's thankful it's over, because she's not sure she could have lasted much longer.

"Impressive," Sue mutters. "That's the best score I've ever seen for a first time."

Rachel perks up at those words.

"Not only did you finish every single challenge, but you finished in thirty-five minutes and nineteen seconds. The average for a first time is forty minutes and twenty-one seconds."

"Just out of curiosity," Rachel wheezes. "What's the best time, period?"

"Santana holds that record at twenty minutes and five seconds," Sue answers. "But she can run it whenever she wants. Her score almost always improves every time she does. Her goal is to finish under fifteen minutes which is almost impossible."

"What's your best score?"

"Twenty-two minutes and fifty-one seconds. Though I haven't tried in years."

"I'll get another chance at it, right?" Rachel asks. "I bet I can beat Santana's time."

Sue smirks. "I like your ambition. Quinn's best time is twenty-five minutes and twelve seconds. Which is acceptable. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Like I said, I bet I can beat Santana's time."

**…**

Flat on his back, Puck wonders if he's doomed to an existence of being surrounded by hot chicks he can't score with that can kick his ass. Not that he and Rachel have ever sparred, but he does know she can_think_ circles around him.

"You giving up, _Puck_?"

"Maybe I need to work out a bit more," Puck concedes.

Santana stands and Puck slowly follows.

"This has been fun, but I have things I need to do. I'd recommend visiting the gym a few times before we try this again."

**…**

Santana waves to Becky, Sue's assistant as she walks by. Becky just nods. She's on the phone and taking a lot of notes.

"Where's your newest disciple?" Santana asks, entering Sue's office. She gave the customary one loud knock before entering. She's the only one allowed to do so.

"Showering. Just ran her through the obstacle course."

"Oh?"

"Best first attempt time yet," Sue replies. "_And_ she says she's going to beat your best time before she leaves."

"She wishes."

"She might do it, S. Her time was five minutes and two seconds better than the average."

"Okay that is impressive," Santana allows. "But what are you going to do if Q shows up? You know they hate each other."

"I know," Sue smirks. "It's part of the reason I agreed to this arrangement. As for Quinn? She'll be busy for a while. I'm really not up for some sort of dramatic throw down between those two. At least, not yet."

"Thank god, I'm not either."

"Did you spar with Puckerman?"

"He's acceptable. And he has a lot of potential. It's just that Rachel doesn't demand too much from him."

"Well, you'll take care of that for me, won't you?"

"I will indeed, boss."

"Excellent. I think this break has perfect timing. Q will keep Schuester and his new lackeys busy and that should be enough of a distraction while Rachel's here."

**…**

Rachel hasn't seen Noah all day. Admittedly, she's been plenty busy, but she's curious how he's spent his day. She heads for the kitchen knowing it's the most likely place to find him. She's proven right when she finds him sitting at the table eating a sandwich and drinking a beer.

"Hey."

"Hello, Noah," Rachel replies. "How was your day?"

"Painful. You?"

"Strenuous."

"I made you a sandwich," Noah says, pushing a plate towards her. "Turkey and avocado."

"My favorite."

Rachel sits and eats her sandwich. A moment later a bottle of water and an orange is set in front of her as well. Rachel smiles at Noah as he sits back down.

"When you'd become such a gentleman?" she asks.

"It's been pointed out that you deserve a bit more respect, boss."

"Noah, we've been over this," Rachel says. "I'm not your boss. We're partners."

"I know, Rach," Puck agrees. "But you do all the planning, I just follow directions."

"You do more than that."

"Rachel," Puck says. "We're family. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about insulting me. You're stuck me."

"How badly did Santana kick your ass today?"

"Enough that I'm going to have to start working, it seems. What did Sylvester torture you with today?"

"She has this obstacle course," Rachel says. "I'm sure you'll have to run it eventually. But it's…intense."

"But you kicked ass."

"I did have the best first attempt time ever," Rachel tells him. "But I told Sue that I'd eventually beat Santana's time; even though it's over seventeen minutes better than my time."

Puck whistles. "As long as you don't set yourself an impossible task."

Rachel lightly slaps his arm. "I like difficult goals. Achieving something easy isn't impressive, it's just standard. And Rachel Berry is anything, but standard."

"Well, that's definitely true."

They eat in silence. Once Puck's done, he turns to Rachel.

"Lopez wants you."

"I know," Rachel smiles.

"You gonna?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, if you decide to, let me know, so I can get pictures."

Rachel slaps his arm again.

**…**

It's late. But Will, Hummel and Hudson are still working. Earlier in the week, Hummel had the idea of trying to recreate either Fabray's or Berry's theft. Maybe that would help understand how they got in.

It was easier to get a floor plan of the Bamboo Museum than calling Matt Rutherford, less awkward as well. They slowly attempt talking through each option they can see. One by one, they're able to eliminate ways to get into the museum until Will is pretty sure he's figured out Fabray's secret.

He does a dance of joy in his head, but does accidently let out a rather loud whoop. Both Hummel and Hudson just smile, looking pleased with themselves.

**…**

Wanting more time to stare at Rachel in her work out clothes, Santana gets up an hour earlier than normal and makes her way to the gym. There she finds Rachel on the elliptical, singing to whatever song is on her iPod.

Santana jumps on the treadmill while watching Rachel in her peripheral.

After about five minutes, Santana notices that not only is Rachel working at a furious pace, she also has weights strapped to each wrist and ankle. And they look fairly heavy. She tries to remember if she was wearing them the day before, but can't. Either way, she's impressed.

Once Rachel's done, she climbs off and waves to Santana before sauntering off. This time, Santana swears Rachel's swaying her hips just a bit more. It's a fine view.

About fifteen minutes after Rachel leaves, Puck shows up. He half salutes Santana as he goes to the weights and begins lifting.

Santana's glad that he took her warning seriously. If he's Rachel's only protection, he needs to step up his game.

**…**

Today, Sue is quizzing Rachel. She wants to know what knowledge she has before starting. Sue hates to waste time and teaching someone something they already know seems like a big one.

Sue is impressed with Rachel's knowledge, though she'd never say so. For someone that claims to be self taught, she knows plenty; certainly more than Sue expected. And she seems to have excellent instincts. It seems she was right when she called her a young Sue Sylvester.

Once Rachel has torn through everything she taught, Q, Sue moves on to things she's taught Santana. The girl breezes through that as well.

"Okay," Sue says. "Your knowledge is passable. But if you truly want to beat Q, you're going to have to really study." Sue sets a dozen books down in front of Rachel. "Read these. In order from top to bottom. And then we'll talk about them. I expect this first one to be done by tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

Rachel nods as she grabs the tall stack of books and exits Sue's office.

"Becky!" Sue calls.

Becky appears a moment later. "Get me Q on the phone."

Becky nods and leaves. A moment later, she calls out. "I've got Quinn for you."

"Q," Sue says into the phone. "I need you to do something for me."

**…**

Quinn is mildly surprised when Sue calls because Sue hasn't asked her to pull a job in quite a while. Quinn knows in the beginning it was the help her rep, but now that she's a well known name, Quinn knows there's a reason behind it. Unfortunately, like most things with Sue, Quinn realizes she'll just have to wait to know the specifics.

So she accepts the job and goes to prep for it.

**…**

Just like the two previous nights, Santana convinces Rachel to join her in watching TV with a beer or two.

"So how long have you been working for Sue?" Rachel asks.

"For as long as I can remember," Santana replies. "I took over for my father when he was killed during a job."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. But he knew the risks. And this is all I wanted to do. Sue's always been a fair, if somewhat tough boss. Plus, I get to kick people's asses all the time. It's a win-win situation for me," Santana explains. "What about you? You don't seem like the type to seek this out."

"I suppose I'm not," Rachel agrees. "It's something I just fell into. After my fathers died, it was just Noah and I. It was his idea to turn to crime, though he was thinking so small that we were barely getting by. So I changed our direction. It's been a very profitable venture."

"I'll say. I heard plenty about you before I ever met you."

"Word of mouth is a powerful thing," Rachel replies.

"Well that and Quinn _hates_ you."

"Ah, yes, that."

"Don't look at me like that. We grew up together. My dad had just started working for Sue when the Fabrays left Quinn here. We're about the same age. It made sense for us to become friends."

"I suppose so."

"She's not that bad," Santana says. "Sure she needs a constant ego stroking and she has to be the best at any cost, but she's got a good heart. It just gets lost between all the other crap she pulls."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I'm reserving the right to continue hating her."

"Hey, I actually _know_ her. I totally understand."

**…**

Will is in his usual seat at Ken's Bar. Despite the added input of Hudson and Hummel, he's no closer to solving any of his open cases. Most days he feels like he's chasing ghosts. His close rate is under 10%. Some days he wonders if he only gets the cases deemed unsolvable to keep everyone else's closure rate up.

The bartender has just given him another beer, when someone slides onto the stool next to him. Will prays it's not Hummel or Hudson. He can't handle their over eager enthusiasm at the moment.

"Jamieson on the rocks."

The bartender sets in front of him and walks away.

"How's the job treating you, Chang?"

"A bit better than it's treating you, I'm sure, Schue," Chang replies. "Those kids they give you doing okay?"

"They're only a few years younger than you," Will points out.

"Well, we can't all be geniuses, can we?"

Mike Chang started just a year after Will. A genius with two , one in Physics and the other in Psychology, before he even joined, Chang is considered in the running for head of the agency even if he's only in his late twenties. Despite this, he's a fairly modest guy who does his job, which Will admires. He's known other so called golden boys that merely slide by on reputation. Chang works hard. Plus, he's never given Will a hard time about any of his cases.

"It's too bad," Will says. "I could certainly use the help."

"You know I'm willing to help off the record, Schue," Chang says.

"And I appreciate it. Especially since you know the higher ups would frown on it."

"Ah, they can shove it," Chang says. "They need me more than I need them. I could get a job anywhere."

"I wish I could say the same thing."

"You ever want to leave, let me know. I know people. I bet I could help you find another post."

"You don't have to do that," Will protests.

"But I'd like to, Schue. You work hard. It's not your fault they only give you cases no one can close."

"Thanks, Chang."

**…**

The next morning, Sue viciously quizzes Rachel. Each question is quickly answered with a smug look and Sue sees a true challenge in front of her.

"…Machiavelli talks about four ways one can rise to power. Which pertain to our situation and why?"

"Well, crime, obviously," Rachel starts out. "But I believe good fortune and prowess are beneficial as well. A little bit of luck is always a good thing to have, but particularly when evading authorities. And of course, skills and ability are vital. It is, in fact, the most important aspect. One should always be aware of such things and should endeavor to keep one's skills stellar, while still obtaining new ones."

Sue nods. "Does Machiavelli's advice, particularly, about cruelty towards one's subject make him or his book evil?"

"Of course not," Rachel answers. "Machiavelli believe in working towards the ultimate good for all, what he calls the state. So while things he suggests may sound cruel or unnatural towards individuals, they're most likely beneficial to the state as a whole. He thinks of the whole picture, instead of worrying about the small pieces that make up the whole. It may sound a bit cruel, but it's necessary when one is in charge of so many people."

Sue nods again. "Tell me about Machiavelli's thoughts on human nature."

"People are simple," Rachel replies. "Self interest first and so their affections and loyality can be won fairly easily, but just as easily lost. People that are trustworthy and good in prosperous times can be selfish and deceitful in adverse times. People will usually feel obligated after a favor and this isn't something easily or impulsively terminated, however goodwill is never absolute."

Sue nods yet again. "Nice job. We'll do the same tomorrow with the next book in the stack."

"All right."

"Now, we're going to try something a little different."

**…**

The only sound in the room is Rachel and Santana's heavy breathing. Puck and Sue watch as the pair circle each other. Santana's taken Rachel down three times to Rachel's one. Both have managed to escape the hold and so there still isn't a victor.

No one's expecting Rachel to win, including Rachel herself, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to give everything she's got. Just because the odds are against her, doesn't mean Rachel's going to give up.

When Santana does finally manage to pin Rachel, it's only because Rachel is exhausted. She can easily run five miles without breaking a sweat, but fighting is a different sort of endurance. She taps out.

Santana jumps up and offers Rachel a hand, which she accepts. Then they both go to their corner for a towel and a long drink of water.

"You are so fucking awesome," Puck whispers. "That was way impressive."

"I agree with Puckerman," Sue says. "That was impressive. Don't you agree, S?"

"Oh yeah. Tons of fun."

"Good. S, we need to talk once you shower. Berry, good job, tomorrow morning. Same time."

**…**

Becky is busy on her computer and just waves Santana into Sue's office.

Sue is on the phone, but doesn't wave Santana out, so she sits and waits.

"Sorry, S," Sue says, hanging up the phone. "There's always something. Especially since independent thought appears to simply be a concept."

Santana just nods.

"I wanted to hear your thoughts on Berry."

"She seems all right."

"Santana," Sue warns.

"Sorry," Santana replies. "She's determined, hard working, stubborn and smart. I mean, I still can't believe she pulled off the Ryerson job last year. No one else had the guts, apparently. No offense."

"None taken."

"Plus, she's only here to get an edge over Q," Santana continues. "I can't believe how much those two hate each other. If you locked them in a room together for twenty-four hours, I'd say it's an even bet that they either kill or fuck each other."

Sue smirks.

"I don't know what else you want to know."

"How would you feel about working with her?"

"Really?"

"I want at least one thing pulled under my tutorage," Sue explains. "Then I can advise as necessary."

"All right. Yeah, I'd be cool working with her. I think we get along pretty well."

"Excellent to hear," Sue says. "I think she's working out too."

**…**

Will admits he's a bit confused by Fabray's latest grab. It seems a bit out of character to him and most would consider him an expert on Quinn Fabray's heists. If it wasn't for the business card with a Q, he wouldn't have thought of Fabray.

"Thoughts?"

"I'm not sure what to say," Hummel says. "It doesn't _feel_ like a Quinn Fabray heist."

"Yeah," Hudson agrees. "Has she ever just stolen money?"

"No," Will says. "I wish I knew what it means."

"So what?" Hudson says. "She's just a bank robber now?"

"That or she's playing with us," Hummel says.

The latter choice makes the most sense to Will.

**…**

Stealing money isn't usually in Quinn's MO, but if Sue asks for something, it's better to just comply than argue. She's learned that the hard way.

And certainly it was a new challenge. Quinn's never tried to rob a bank before and so she had to take an entirely new approach. She was grateful that Sue taught her how to plan and research.

Actually getting rid of the money was the most difficult part. Once Quinn had been far enough away, she switched cars, twice. She visited someone only known as TC, an Asian goth chick, who Sue had told her to visit. She handed over the money and was assured that it would get to where it needed to.

"How?"

"I make the money electronic," she explains. "That way it can get to where ever it needs to."

"And how do I know you're not fucking with me?"

"Sylvester sent you here, right?" TC asks.

"Yeah."

"Then maybe you should just trust that."

Quinn knows this is true and she's working on it. She just wishes she knew why she felt so odd about this particular request.

**…**

Sue's in her office, when Becky buzzes her.

"I just got a message from T," Becky says. "We're ready to begin."

"Excellent. You have all the information you need?"

"I do."

"Then proceed."

Becky nods, even though Sue can't see her. She turns to her computer and begins the process of transferring the money into a Will Schuester's accounts. However, she also has to back date it so it looks like this has been a regular thing for years, while keeping it as hidden as possible.

When everything looks perfect, she double checks everything. And then before she exits, she leaves behind the barest hint that she'd been there. It most likely won't be picked up immediately, but eventually someone will notice and it will be trouble for Will Schuester.

**…**

The days continue similarly for Rachel. She works out, flirts a little with Santana and then heads to Sue's office to be intensely quizzed about the book she read the previous day. She'll then join Noah as they both learn how to use various weapons from Santana. She'll spend the afternoon studying and then have dinner with Noah.

Her evenings are spent getting to know Santana. They spend hours together. A lot of it is spent either flirting or watching something, but Rachel doesn't mind. Though, at first she feels bad for abandoning Noah, but he tells her not to worry. He spends his evenings out trying to find his own entertainment. He's always back by midnight, looking smugly satisfied.

It's not like they're prisoners. They can come and go as they please. It's just, for the most part, Rachel has no need to leave. She came here to learn and that's what she's going to do. That and she _likes_Santana. She can admit that to herself at least.

And it's not as if she doesn't ever leave. She does have a few responsibilities that still need to be met.

However, most days she's content to sit outside in the garden and read one of the insane books Sue has given her to read. Sure some of them made sense like _The Prince_ and _The Art of War_, but she's currently reading, _Extraordinary Popular Delusions and the Madness of Crowds_. And it's not a small book either. Still, it is interesting and though she hasn't always understood why Sue has her read something, the discussion they have the next day is always enlightening.

So Rachel takes a sip of her water and returns to her book.

**…**

Before Will can even put his coat down, he's being called into Figgins' office.

"Sit down, Schue," Figgins says, the usual good natured humor gone from his expression. "I've received some rather disturbing news this morning."

"What's that?"

"We've become aware of an agent possibly receiving bribes from Sylvester on a regular basis and perhaps that is why she's never been caught."

"You can't be serious," Will says. "Is the agent going to be punished? And how do you know it's from Sylvester?"

"We don't know, absolutely," Figgins replies. "The path of the money simply follows _her_ usual path, so it's merely speculation at this point. As for the agent? Well, until we can determine with absolute certainly that it's from Sylvester, we're simply monitoring the agent for suspicious behavior."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, sir."

"You haven't come across anything during your investigations, have you?"

"No," Will says. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"It might," Figgins says.

"What sir?"

"Nothing, Schuester. You're dismissed."

Will nods and stands. Another puzzle piece, he's not sure what to do with. Already lost in thought, he exits Figgins' office.

**…**

Puck has to admit this whole experience has been as good for him as it has been for Rachel. Having access to a gym on a regular basis is allowing him to bulk up and increase his stamina.

It's also nice having food. Sure he and Rachel have never been starving, but their transient life style means most of the food they eat is take out or something insanely simple.

What is the most surprising, though, is the reading. Sue's forcing Rachel to read all sorts of crazy books at a frenzied pace. Puck knows he could never keep that up, but he does appreciate that Rachel gives him books to read that she thinks he'll enjoy. He most likely reads at a glacier pace in comparison, but maybe he'll be able to take a more prominent role in the schemes. He knows Rachel would appreciate it.

**…**

Santana is definitely falling for Rachel. She's not sure it happened. Usually if another alpha comes in and threatens her territory, she fights back, but not with Rachel. Maybe because Rachel's talents lie in other areas than Santana's. Puckerman is certainly no threat to her position. He does all right, but Santana knows if Rachel truly takes Sue's lessons to heart, he'll be pushed a lot harder than normal.

The entire experience with Rachel has left her a bit confused. She's been around the block a few times and this is the first time feelings have really come into play. Sure there were plenty of people she liked enough to hang out with in addition to having sex, but there was never just friendship.

Santana wonders if Rachel really does have magical powers like the rumors say.

Of course she can already hear Rachel's voice in her head, berating her for thinking such a thing.

"Santana Lopez," Rachel would start with. "While I may lack the more traditional education of both you and _Fabray_, I do possess a fair amount of intelligence and the want to learn. Therefore, while it might seem to some that I simply waved a wand and my skills appeared, I actually worked very hard to become the criminal I am today."

Smiling to herself as she hears this dialogue, just further enforces that Santana is falling for Rachel.

This isn't an entirely bad thing, Santana thinks.

**…**

Sue had been studying Berry intently throughout her stay. It's been an interesting experience. The girl is driven, sharp, creative and determined; all things Sue believes a successful thief should have. And her rivalry with Q is just hilarious.

They both seem to hate each other with fire of a thousand suns. That is a direct quote from Berry. This hatred amuses Sue greatly. She wonders if they realize they've made each other the two best out there while trying to outdo each other. Probably not; youth never does.

Sue hasn't quite been able to put her finger on the real and true difference between Berry and Q, besides the obvious. Because they have _a lot_ in common, more in common than not, actually. She's doubtful that they'll ever realize it, but she hopes that when either does, she's there to witness it because it promises to be quite entertaining.

**…**

It's been a couple weeks since Rachel arrived at Sue's, so she thinks it's time to attempt the obstacle course again. She doesn't really want Santana or Sue there, for some reason, so she literally drags Noah with her and has him time her.

He watches in awe as she goes through it for the second time. Knowing what is coming and how to do it is helpful, but enough time has passed and too much information has been crammed into her brain, that Rachel isn't sure how much better she really did.

Panting, she tries to catch her breath before taking several large gulps of water.

"Holy shit, Rach!" Noah exclaims. "I know you told me it was hard, but that was insane."

"I know," Rachel huffs. "How'd I do?"

Noah looks at the stopwatch in his hand. "Twenty-nine minutes and fifteen seconds."

Rachel can only stare at him.

"That's good right?" Noah ask, becoming freaked out by her silence.

Rachel takes another gulp of water. "I'm just surprised. I didn't think I did very well and yet I managed to cut six minutes off my first time."

"_That's_ insane."

"That means I have a real chance of beating Santana's time," Rachel smiles.

"She's not going to like that," Noah mutters.

**…**

Will is completely baffled by the actions of Quinn Fabray. He, Hummel and Hudson have been going over this latest burglary and they can't find any logic behind it.

Fabray's never been one to take money. As far as Will knows she's always been hired by someone to steal something. She has no real need to steal actual money, especially when whatever she usually takes is beyond value.

He hates that he has to wait for her next move to understand what she's doing. And even then there's no guarantee.

**…**

Quinn double checks that she has everything. She's a little paranoid about this one because it's so completely out of character. She's completely baffled by Sue and what she's asked Quinn to do. She knows that Sue is like a genius and so it's likely that Quinn won't completely understand what she's doing, but she's usually been able to see glimpses of what she's doing. This time she's stumped and it's starting to annoy her a bit.

**…**

It's been too long since Sue's been out on a job. With her success, she doesn't really need to anymore and so usually she'll just pimp Santana out to other people. She knows Santana doesn't mind since it means she gets to get out. Sue knows Santana's been feeling cooped up the past few years.

Sue's been waiting for everything to fall into place. Being in no rush has its advantages because now that Sue will have the input of Rachel Berry, she feels like she can move forward.

She goes over everything with Santana, though it's all pretty standard. Sue doesn't foresee any issues with this simple job. Sure, on the outside, it looks fairly difficult, but because so many people use the same security company, it makes her job so much easier. Tonight should be like taking candy from a baby.

**…**

One evening Rachel finds a post it note stuck to the TV. It reads, _Sorry. Boss says we gotta work. Tomorrow? S_

Rachel can't believe how disappointed she is. Spending her evenings with Santana has been the surprising highlight of her day. She'd thought that finally learning from the master would be this incredibly insightful experience and it has been. But Santana, Santana has been a startling discovery.

She's actually been waiting for Santana to make a move, but maybe that has to change. She isn't exactly a damsel in distress, so maybe she should stop acting like one.

**…**

"I can't believe that you and Lopez aren't doing it yet," Puck tells Rachel as they watch TV.

Puck had been on his way out, but decided to stay and hang out with Rachel when he passed her stretched out alone on the couch.

"Maybe we are and I just haven't told you," Rachel replies.

"Ha! You haven't kept a secret from me since we met."

"There's a first time for everything," Rachel shoots back.

"So? Are you gonna?"

"I'm not giving you details, Noah."

"I'm only asking because I care, Rach," Puck tells her.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel says. "And what about you? Any prospects?"

"Permanent ones? As if."

"Well at least tell me you're having fun while still being safe."

"Of course," Puck says. "One pregnancy scare is enough for the Puckerone."

"For me as well," Rachel mutters.

"I was thinking of getting a vasectomy," Puck continues. "It would be the responsible thing to do. Don't you think?"

"I suppose so," Rachel answers. "However, you may want to have children at a later date."

"So? I can adopt. Aren't you always saying there are plenty of kids out there already that need a home?"

"I am," Rachel agrees. "I just never knew if you were listening."

"I'm always listening," Puck tells her. "I Just don't know what to say a lot of the time."

"I suppose that's fair."

**…**

Once again Will finds himself confused about the actions of Quinn Fabray. What on earth could be motivating her? First the bank, now this.

"I don't get it," Hudson says.

"Get what?"

"What Fabray would want with toys?" Hudson explains.

"Maybe she's donating it to needy children," Hummel says.

"Neither of you are concerned about how she managed to empty an entire store with no one noticing? This isn't a small space."

"It says here she was able to get away with almost $500,000 dollars worth of merchandise," Hummel reads from his notebook.

"Holy crap," Hudson mutters. "That's a lot of teddy bears."

Hummel snickers.

"Shut up, dude," Hudson says.

"I told you not to call me dude," Hummel shoots back.

"Guys."

They both return to looking for clues. Will sighs. He appreciates their enthusiasm, but sometimes they fight like brothers instead of agents.

When the first couple notes of _Bust A Move_ are heard, Will quickly snatches up his phone.

Hummel and Hudson continue to examine the crime scene.

"What?"

They both turn at Will's loud exclamation.

"All right. Fine. We'll there as soon as we can." Will hangs up his phone. "It seems that Sue Sylvester has struck."

**…**

As Hummel and Hudson walk around the crime scene, Will just shakes his head. It's obvious that Sylvester is playing with him. He can't articulate why he thinks this, but he does. Maybe it's the remnants of trying to understand Fabray.

Looking around, he just can't understand why Sylvester would steal so much technology. That seems like the one thing she could easily procure other ways. Then again, Dr. Artie Abrams is considered the leading expert in robotics. It scares Will to imagine what Sylvester could have planned next.

"Who's in charge of your security?" Will asks Dr. Abrams.

"I use Rutherford Securities. Why?"

"It's imperative that we know what kind of precautions you take," Hummel covers.

"Well, Rutherford is considered the best there is," Dr. Abrams says.

"Can you give us a list of everything that was taken?" Will asks.

"Of course." Dr. Abrams pulls out a iPhone and begins scrolling through it. "I try to keep an up to date inventory. Ah, yes, here it is. I could email it to you."

Hummel pulls out a business card and hands it to the doctor.

Once Dr. Abrams is done, Will asks him, "Is there anything you're currently working on that you think might warrant stealing?"

Dr. Abrams ponders this for a moment. "Not particularly. Not that many people even know what I'm working on at the moment, anyway. And I don't really talk about my work until everything's done. But there's nothing earth shattering currently."

"All right, Doctor, thanks," Will says.

"Do you really think Sue Sylvester was responsible?"

"We're not allowed to comment about ongoing investigations," Hummel says.

"Yeah, I know the spiel," Dr. Abrams grumbles, wheeling himself out.

**…**

The next day, Sue has Becky and Santana begin integrating Abrams' equipment into their systems. They upgrade the various security systems around the house as well as what Sue has Becky do on the computer.

Santana can admit she didn't understand why Sue wanted to take what she took, but now, of course, it all makes sense. She knows that Sue is gearing up for one last big job and she wonders if all this added security is to protect whatever it is that Sue plans to steal.

It seems like something Sue would do, but Santana knows better than to ask. She just does what she's told. Maybe Rachel knows. Santana decides to question her later.

**…**

The next evening, Santana goes to meet Rachel and instead finds a post it on the TV. _I want to show you something. Stop by my room. R_ Shrugging, Santana crumples the note and heads up to Rachel's room. The door is closed and so she knocks.

"Who is it?"

"Santana."

"It's open."

Santana opens the door to find Rachel laying on her bed completely naked. Santana quickly slams the door shut behind her.

"I got tired of waiting for you to kiss me," Rachel says. "I figured this is easier."

Santana just smirks, stripping as she walks to the bed.

**…**

From the noises that came from Rachel's room the night before, Puck assumes she and Lopez finally did the deed. Knowing Rachel wouldn't go after someone she wasn't serious about, Puck decides to fulfill his big brother role in her life.

Seeing Lopez in the gym, he yanks her off the treadmill and pulls the ear buds out of her ears.

"What the fuck, Puckerman?"

"So you and Rach?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I just wanted to let you know if you ever, _ever_ do anything to hurt her, I will find a way to destroy you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I know I'm not as clever as you and Rach and I apparently can't kick your ass, but no one hurts Rachel and get away with it," he tells her.

"I don't plan on hurting her," Lopez replies. "I promise."

"Good." He hands her back her ear buds and strolls over to the weights.

**…**

"I must confess that I'm actually impressed with your progress, Berry," Sue tells Rachel one morning. "I knew this wouldn't be a complete waste of my time. However, I didn't realize that this whole thing might be beneficial to the both of us."

Rachel simply waits. She knows that interrupting Sue at this point isn't a good idea.

"I'll share a little secret with you," Sue continues. "The reason I accepted Q into the fold so many years ago was that I was hoping she'd be my heir apparent. And she certainly took to it, but as she grew older, I could see she lacked a certain flare and creativity that Sue Sylvester is looking for in her successor.

"So I then turned my attention to S. I mean, she is a fine lieutenant and a quick study. Plus she seems to share my philosophies on the important issues. However, she doesn't have the plotting ability I require.

"I had just about given up hope. I'd, in fact, had begun looking into ways to live forever because I couldn't let my legacy die. But then I'm contacted by you. And things suddenly fall into place.

"I'll admit that I had high hopes for you, Berry. Hopes I was fairly certain you'd fail. That's why I've given you such improbable tasks, because I knew if you could keep up, you were the one I was looking for.

"And lo and behold, you've met every challenge with a smile. The smile I could do without, but the fact that you've read over two dozen books in the same amount of days is impressive enough. That you were able to retain that knowledge and apply it to the various scenarios I've give you is even more extraordinary. Add that to the knowledge and skills you've managed to acquire yourself, you can color me impressed."

"Uh, thank you."

"I've decided to offer you the opportunity to join my entourage. You'd, of course, still be your own independent contractor and free to accept whatever jobs you're offered. What I would do is recommend you when I'm asked and include you in things I'm planning.

"This of course extends to your little boy toy as well. I wasn't all that impressed at first, but he's shown real growth and potential. And he annoys me far less than I thought he would."

"Sue, I'm honored-"

"Of course you are. And you needn't worry about Santana. Your little dalliance with her won't be an issue." Sue smirks. "Please don't tell me you thought you were being secretive."

"I hadn't really thought about it," Rachel admits. "I was just having fun."

"Then I'll have to ask what your intentions are towards my second in command."

"I, uh, like her. Quite a bit. I have no intention of hurting her if that's what you're worried about. I hadn't put that much seriousness into it because I thought we'd be leaving soon. But if I had the opportunity, I would say we could have something real if she wants it. I know I do."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Sue says. "That is something you'll have to work out between you. But I'm satisfied that you're at least honorable with your intentions."

"I am."

"Good. Well, then I'll let Becky know that you and Puckerman will be a permanent fixture around here. And then we'll move you and your boy toy out of the guests rooms."

"Thanks," Rachel manages to slip in.

"But this doesn't mean we're changing the schedule at all. Since you seem up for it, we're keeping everything the same. We've still got a number of books to go through. Dismissed. And send Becky in on your way out."

Rachel nods and exits. She tells Becky that Sue wants her and watches the girl grab a notebook and pen before scurrying into Sue's office.

**…**

Rachel finds Noah reading in the kitchen. He also has a beer in front of him despite the fact that it's not even noon, so Rachel doesn't feel like she's completely fallen into the Twilight Zone.

"Hey, Rach," Noah says, looking up from _The Virtue of Selfishness_.

"Noah. A little early, isn't it?"

"It's noon somewhere," Noah smirks.

"So I have some interesting news," Rachel says.

"Is it the fact that you and Lopez have finally done the deed?"

"Does everyone know?"

"Well, yeah. There's only five people in this gigantic place. We need to keep ourselves entertained somehow."

"No," Rachel says. "It's not about Santana and I consummating our relationship. It seems that Sue's taken a liking to me and has offered us permanent residency."

"For reals? No fucking way."

Rachel nods. "She has. I accepted. I presume that's okay."

"Hell yea," Noah says. "It'll be awesome not moving after every job. And this place is pretty tight." Noah smirks. "Plus now you don't have to leave your _girlfriend_."

"Shut up."

"So does that mean I can unpack my duffel bag?"

"Actually, no. It seems that those are the guest rooms and we'll get our own permanent rooms."

"Cool."

**…**

Santana walks up to Sue's office to find Becky's desk unoccupied. That's a sign that Santana'll have to wait. Sue's either berating the poor girl or giving her a ridiculous list of instructions. Either way, Santana knows that it's in her best interest to stay out.

She is curious, though since she'd expected to past Rachel on her way in. Sue and Rachel are usually finishing up as Santana approaches. She hopes that isn't a sign that Rachel isn't passing Sue's tests. Because from where she's standing, Rachel is passing with flying colors.

Santana is saved from worrying when the door slams open and Becky comes bustling out, looking a bit frazzled.

"Santana! Get your ass in here!"

Santana smiles at Becky and rushes in.

"Morning, boss," Santana greets.

"Have a seat," Sue says, looking particularly not pleased.

Santana does as a feeling of dread falls over her.

"Did you think you could hide this from me?"

"Uh, no?"

"Playing dumb, Lopez? Really?"

"Uh, sorry, boss, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You and Berry?" Sue questions.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Did you really think you could hide that from me?"

"Of course not, boss," Santana replies. "It's pretty new. We haven't really talked about it or-"

"You know how I feel about such things."

"Uh, no. I don't." Because Santana has in no way been secretive about her preference of sexual partners. And Sue'd never gave any indication that she had a problem with it before.

"Well, you'll be interested to know that I've decided that Berry and her boy toy need to be moved out-"

"Boss, you can't be serious. Rachel's totally kicking ass and taking names."

"Do not interrupt me," Sue tells Santana.

"Sorry."

"Now as I was saying, I've decided that Rachel and Puckerman should be a permanent fixture around here. So I need you to show them to their new rooms."

"Wait. What?"

"I've decided that Rachel should be my successor. Everything I have will go to her after I leave this mortal plane."

"Boss."

"Don't think I didn't consider you, S. Because I did. However, you lack the intense plotting skills that Berry seems to possess. But since it seems that you two have an intertwined future, it shouldn't matter. Right?"

"I don't know. I mean, we just started-"

"Well, you need to step it up. I think the two of you could be a force to be reckoned with. It's what I'd originally hoped for you and Q, but it was one of the three times I was wrong. However, I think Berry might be the solution."

"Okay."

"She's probably telling Puckerman as we speak, so why don't you show them to the two rooms by to yours."

"Of course, boss."

**…**

"So it seems that you two weirdos are staying," Santana says as she walks into the kitchen.

"You'd miss us, Lopez," Puck shoots back.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have someone's ass to kick everyday if you left."

"So which rooms do we get?" Rachel asks.

"The two by me, it seems."

"I assume Rach gets the one next to you and I get the one next to Becky?" Puck asks.

"That's the plan."

"Cool. I'm gonna go move my duffel bag."

"So. You're staying," Santana says. "That's cool."

"I'm rather excited, myself," Rachel replies. "Plus, now we have a new bed to christen."

"I like the way you think."

**…**

Schuester has left for the day. Kurt had practically pushed him out the door because he'd looked so stressed. Kurt understands this, Fabray's actions are definitely baffling. But that's no reason for Schuester to give himself an ulcer.

Currently he and Finn are reexamining everything because there has to be something they're missing. Kurt believes Fabray is planning _some_thing big; if he could just figure out something about it, maybe he could stop it. Or even catch her. He knows how farfetched that sounds, but it's really the only motivation he has at the moment.

**…**

Will is once again in his usual seat at Ken's when Mike Chang enters.

"Jamieson on the rocks," Chang says as he sits.

"Hey."

"Schue."

The bartender sets Chang's drink in front of him.

"Tough day?"

"The universe is fucking with me," Will says. "It's the only explanation I have."

"Hmmm. Did you anally rape puppies in front of orphans in a previous life?"

Will spits out his beer. "Jesus, Chang. God, I hope not."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Sue Sylvester is screwing with me," Will says. "It's the only thing that makes sense. I just wish I could figure out why."

"What makes you say that?"

Will then precedes to explain the randomness of Quinn Fabray's latest heists as well as Sylvester's apparent break in at Dr. Abrams laboratory.

"But I'm also confused by the apparent lack of activity from Rachel Berry," Will continues. "Usually she's out there matching Fabray tit for tat or whatever. But it's been totally quiet on that front. I'm finding it terribly disconcerting because it most likely means she's planning something large and devious that I'm going to be unable to solve."

"Maybe she's just as confused by Fabray's actions as you are."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe she's given up her life of crime," Chang suggests.

Will chuckles mirthlessly. "Wouldn't that be nice? One less criminal to chase. Fabray would probably just step it up and pull more shit. That seems like her MO."

"Maybe you need a vacation."

"Probably," Will agrees. "But I wouldn't be able to relax and not think about this whole mess."

"How are those newbies doing?"

"Oh, they're doing."

"You shouldn't be so hard on them, Schue," Chang says. "I'm sure they're trying."

Will sighs. "Yeah. I know they are. That's the problem. They're doing great for guys just out of the academy. But I really need someone a bit more seasoned."

"That would be the simplest," Chang agrees. "But in absence of that, why don't you try to use what they _can_ offer you."

"Like?"

"Figure out what they're strengths are and see if you can tweak it to your needs. You said that Hummel kid seems to possess a great deal of general information? Have him study up on something you think might help you figure this out."

"Yeah. Yeah. That kind of makes sense," Will says.

"You've been alone too long, Schue," Chang tells him. "You just need to remember what it's like to have a partner or two."

"Where were you four beers ago?" Will asks.

"Paperwork. You know how it is."

**…**

Sue is almost concerned about how well things are falling into place. Even though she's obviously a genius, things don't usually work out so well. Mostly because her plans involve other people, which are unpredictable factors to take into account. But today, today at least it seems like things are going her way.

Part Three

Agent Mike Chang sits at the small corner café, sipping green tea and waiting. He's early, very early in fact, because he likes to be first and his companion is always obscenely early. It seems like this time he's finally managed to beat her. He knows it's a small, petty victory, but he'll take it.

Approximately ten minutes later, his companion shows up and sits across from him. A moment later, a waitress appears.

"I'll have the same."

"You're late," Mike says.

"Hardly," Rachel replies. "Just because you've been here for a mere twelve minutes, doesn't mean I'm late. Some of us like to scope things out a bit before we make an appearance."

"Jesus, Rach," Mike says. "You just can't let me win once, can you?"

"Nope."

"And to think, I was just telling myself that I missed you."

"I was feeling a bit antsy," Rachel explains. "I had to get out of the house."

"Fair enough." Mike waits as the waitress brings Rachel's tea. "You're not enjoying yourself?"

"I am. You have no idea how much I'm learning. It's just odd to stay in one place so long. I feel confined, even if I'm living in a forty-seven room mansion."

Mike whistles. "Sylvester doesn't fuck around."

"No she does not."

"How's Puck?"

"Oddly, he seems to be taking to it better than I am. He's working out every day and _reading_. And they're not comic books, either."

"Picture books?"

Rachel laughs. "I'll have to tell him you said that."

"Go ahead. I can take him."

"I don't know. Like I said, he's been working out every day." Rachel sips her tea. "So how's life for the future head of the agency?" she teases.

"God. Don't remind me," Mike groans. "Show a little bit of aptitude and they act like I cured cancer."

"Well considering I'm still running free, maybe it's valid," Rachel points out. "Agent Schuester is stuck in a canoe with no paddles."

"Especially lately with what Fabray and Sylvester have been pulling."

Rachel just looks confused.

"I thought you were learning from Sylvester," Mike says.

"I am," Rachel replies. "And the first thing I learned is not to question her. But more importantly, why would I know what Fabray is up to?"

"Her last two heists are so baffling, that Schue figures Sylvester put Fabray up to it. Either to fuck with him or because she's got some grand scheme planned."

"Probably both," Rachel tells him. "She does like to screw with him. I suppose no one's noticed that I'm not around."

"On the contrary, Schue is concerned that you're planning something massive."

"I am in a way, I suppose."

"Yeah?"

"Sue asked me to stay on and join her entourage. She told me I reminded her of a young Sue Sylvester and that she wants me to take over for her when she retires."

"What about Fabray?" Mike asks. "Everyone assumes she's taking the throne since Sylvester trained her."

"Myself included, up until a few days ago."

"You have it in writing? Because you know, a verbal contract isn't worth the paper it's written on."

"I will. I'm supposed to stop by her office after this," Rachel explains.

"Fabray is going to be pissed."

"I know," Rachel says, gleefully. "I can't wait."

"A bit petty, don't you think?"

"Of course it is," Rachel replies. "Everyone always assumes she's the best simply because Sue trained her. Why should I be penalized because my dads actually wanted me around when I was younger?"

"I'm glad to see this whole experience hasn't changed you at all," Mike says, wryly.

"Hey, we can't all be geniuses," Rachel tells him.

"Yeah, yeah," Mike says. "You know it's not all it's cracked up to be."

**…**

Rachel leaves first as always. The system they've worked out makes it easier to tell if someone's following her or sticking around to trail him. They know their friendship would be frowned upon by all and take great pains to keep it secretive. It's why even though he'd like to see Puck as well, he rarely comes with Rachel. He isn't the most stealthy guy Mike's ever met, which is odd considering his profession.

Mike has known Rachel and Puck for over five years now. He met Rachel when she signed up as a participant in a psychology study he was running for his doctorate thesis. They ended up talking long after and easily became friends. They even went on a few dates, but it never really amounted to anything.

Back then, Rachel was just starting out. When he'd first met her, Mike assumed she was in school as well. Instead, she'd been learning how to become a thief. When Mike eventually figured this out, Rachel never denied it; which Mike believes took an incredible amount of guts. But once he reassured her that he didn't care, their friendship was strengthened.

Though it was tested again when Mike told them he was joining the agency. Technically, they'd be enemies and Rachel was one of his best friends. She just seems to get him and vice versa. He wishes he could see her more. Maybe now that she's more settled, that will be a possibility.

Mike and Rachel talked about it for a long time. It's one of the few times they met at his apartment. Not wanting to draw suspicion, Rachel dressed as a prostitute. Mike has no issues with someone thinking he's having sex with hookers. It's safer for everyone involved. Besides, it allowed them to fully discussion the situation their friendship was moving towards, as well as deal with the sexual tension between them.

He isn't sure how he ended up being a contact for Rachel. Mike supposes meeting Will Schuester at Ken's bar was just serendipity. And it's not that Mike doesn't like the guy, because he does. But he can't have Rachel or Puck arrested, so if he hears anything that will help the pair out, he passes it on. Because, honestly? Mike's fairly certain Schuester isn't ever going to catch anyone, except by sheer luck.

Mike isn't sure how much longer he's going to stay with the agency. It was a nice challenge at first, but he finds himself getting bored. Maybe he should get another degree. Maybe applied mathematics. That should be enough of a challenge. He'll run it by Rachel next time, see what she thinks.

Feeling certain that no one's followed Rachel and that no one wants to trail him, Mike stands, drops money on the table and strolls off. His lunch hour is pretty much over anyway, so he might as well head back to the office.

**…**

Rachel stalks towards Sue's office the moment she's back in the house. She stops at Becky's desk.

"Hello Becky."

"Hi Rachel."

"Is she busy?"

"She's on the phone right now. Pretty important."

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" Rachel asks.

"Couldn't say," Becky replies. "You wanna wait?"

"I do, thank you." Rachel plops down on the couch by Becky's desk and pulls out the latest book she's supposed to be reading.

**…**

Stealing toys feels wrong to Quinn. Sue told her she can do whatever she wants with most of them. Of course, she has no idea what to do with them, so she decides to give them away. Which is why she's leaving her third and final donation center of the day.

Quinn has no problem messing with the agents and she knows her last two heists have been confusing as hell; and not just to Quinn. However, it isn't the first time Quinn's been baffled by one of Sue's plans, so she doesn't question. She knows from experience that this is the best course of action.

**…**

It's been a little over a month since they've arrived and so Puck feels confident enough to challenge Santana to a rematch. After all, he's been working out every day and he has a good six inches on her. He figures he just underestimated her the first time. Now, he's much more prepared.

"Feeling lucky, are you?" Santana asks.

"Luck'll have nothing to do with it."

"That's true," Santana allows. "I do have mad skills. And you are going down."

"You wish. As soon as Rachel gets done talking to Sue, it is on."

**…**

"I had Becky type this up," Sue tells Rachel as she hands her a packet of paper. "Read it over. Make notes. Because I know you'll have some."

"Actually-"

"And I also had her type this up." Sue hands Rachel a single piece of paper. "This will have to do until we sort through the specifics."

Rachel looks at the paper. It reads, _Sue Sylvester names Rachel Berry as sole beneficiary. Specifics will be discussed at a later date._ Sue's signed and dated it, so Rachel does as well.

"Becky!"

Becky appears a moment later.

"Make two copies of this. Bring them to me and file the original."

Becky nods and disappears out of Sue's office.

"I'd like to have this all settled within a week's time."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Rachel replies. "But I did have one question."

"Shoot."

"Santana's mentioned that Quinn Fabray occasionally stops by. Which initially worried me seeing how we despise each other. However, we've been here for a month and I have yet to see her. Are you keeping her away on purpose or is it just a coincidence?"

"Oh I'm keeping her away on purpose," Sue answers. "At first to avoid the drama that would spew forth from the two of you. And then because I wasn't prepared to deal with her questions. But at the moment she's pulling a couple things for me. Which in about two more weeks will be _your_ job."

"Two weeks?"

"We should be done training by then, I would think."

Rachel just nods.

"You look disappointed."

"I just enjoy learning," Rachel says.

Sue chuckles. "Don't worry. You still have _a lot_ to learn. It just won't be as intense."

"Take away all my fun, why don't you?"

Sue looks inordinately pleased. "You always have it turned up to eleven, don't you?"

"Because I can," Rachel smirks.

Becky appears with the photocopies.

"Thanks, Becky," Rachel says.

"Here," Sue says, handing Rachel a copy. "Cherish it forever."

"Oh, I will."

"You're dismissed."

Rachel stands and salutes Sue before exiting. She smiles to herself when she hears Sue chuckling behind her.

**…**

When Rachel finally arrives at the gym, she finds Noah and Santana circling each other.

"Bout time you got here," Noah says.

"Yeah. You're just in time to see me kick your boy's ass."

"Not this time, Lopez. This time _you're_ going down."

Shaking her head at both of them, Rachel sits on a treadmill and watches. She's not entirely sure who'll win this time. Noah's been taking his training fairly seriously. It's really just a question of has it been enough time for Noah to have an advantage.

Noah's more cautious this time and it's obvious. Instead of his usual bravado, he's keeping quiet and waiting for Santana to make a move. Rachel wonders if his patience will run out and he'll strike or if Santana will break first.

Surprisingly, it's Santana who breaks first, which in Rachel's mind means maybe Noah really is making progress. He takes her down easily, but she just as easily squeezes out of his hold. They go back and forth like this until Santana does something so fluid and deadly, Rachel is both aroused and frightened. It's an odd feeling.

Because of this move, Santana has Noah pinned and he can't seem to escape. After three valiant minutes, he taps out and Santana jumps up triumphant. Noah sits up slowly, looking sheepish, but Rachel crouches and assures him that he did well. She then stands and gives Santana a congratulatory kiss that Santana quickly escalates.

"So you feel up to going a few rounds yet?" Santana asks Rachel when they finally pull apart.

Rachel considers this for a moment. She knows she still probably won't be beating Santana. But it might be fun to try. And honestly, Rachel's curious if their sleeping together will affect Santana's approach or if winning is more important. She rather hopes winning is more important, since that's how she feels.

"I think that sounds like fun," Rachel smiles.

"You're sure?" Santana asks. "Because I'm not going to hold back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

**…**

Mike gets a call from Schuester that he and the newbies are completely alone in the office, if he wants to stop by. Mike figures why not, he did offer and it could be interesting.

When he arrives, all three are reading various files.

"Chang," Schuester says, jumping up. "Thanks for stopping by."

"I'm curious, Schue."

"Hummel, Hudson, this here is Mike Chang," Schuester says as both young men jump up.

"Hummel," the shorter one says.

"Hudson," the freakishly tall one adds.

"Chang's here to give his two cents."

"Why?" Hudson asks.

"Because he's a genius."

"A genius?" Hummel sounds very skeptical.

"A different perspective is always welcomed, right?" Change asks.

"Yeah," Hummel agrees, cautiously.

Hudson just nods enthusiastically.

"So here's what we know," Schuester starts as Mike sits.

**…**

Santana doesn't hold back and neither does Rachel. For that reason, it ends sooner than the first time. With the adrenaline pumping and pride at stake, they both give it their all and end up bruised, battered and panting.

Pinned under Santana, Rachel knows she can't get out of it and taps out. She's slightly glad that Santana doesn't immediately get up, though she does loosen her grip. She's staring at Rachel with a look of pure hunger that is almost disconcerting.

And then Santana's tongue is in Rachel's mouth and they're suddenly pressed together. Appreciating the passion, Rachel quickly gives in, fighting for dominance. This is quickly lost when Santana's hands begin sliding into Rachel's shorts.

They pull apart at Noah's undignified squeal. Looking over, Rachel can see him quietly reciting something to himself as he looks anywhere, but at the two of them.

Santana jumps up and yanks Rachel up as well. Who is then dragged to Santana's room where Santana throws her girlfriend on her bed, slams the door and then joins Rachel on the bed.

**…**

The contract is huge, not that Rachel expected otherwise. Pulling out her notebook, she begins going through it, making notes as she goes. Sue's attention to details rivals Rachel's. _Everything_ that is expected is outline and then explained further.

Rachel writes down questions and clarifications as well as necessary changes and adjustments she would like made.

It takes her over an hour to get through it all. Rachel then goes through her notes and reorganizes them. She plans to go through the contract one more time to make sure she didn't miss anything in the immensely dense and long document.

**…**

Puck and Rachel are watching TV. They have the day off while Sue is out torturing Santana with various tasks.

Puck's been wanting to ask Rachel about her relationship with Santana; make sure she's treating Rachel right. Except he's not sure how to bring it up. "I wouldn't have thought Lopez was a screamer."

Rachel smirks. "I am immensely talented."

"Apparently," Puck replies. "I'd ask for tips if I thought you'd say yes."

"Santana might have something to say about it as well."

"Yeah, girl packs quite a punch."

"Is it wrong that I find her pummeling you to be both amusing _and_ arousing?"

"Yeah," Puck tells her. "Because I'm finding it disturbing."

"We talk about all _your_ conquests," Rachel points out.

"Yeah, but that's different," Puck counters. "None of them can beat you up and you actually like her."

"That may be true, but-"

"Plus, even though I brought it up, I don't really need to think about you like _that_. You're like my sister or whatever."

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel replies. "You too are like a brother."

They sit in silence for a moment before Puck asks, "But she's good to you?"

"She is. Though it's only been a few weeks."

"If she breaks your heart, I'm breaking her arm."

"You say the sweetest things sometimes, Noah."

**…**

The second time Rachel looks over the contract she scrutinizes it more thoroughly.

She finds a couple miniscule things, but for the most part, it seems that she's caught everything. Once again, she reorganizes her notes.

She then goes to find Becky, who directs her to the copy machine. Rachel makes a copy of her notes and then asks Becky to give the originals to Sue.

"Sue gave me this to give to you when you handed over your thoughts," Becky says. "It's the changes she wants to make. I bolded them, so they should be easy to find."

"Thanks Becky," Rachel says, accepting them.

**…**

Sue looks over Berry's notes on the extensive contract. She's pleased to see her wanted alterations seem to match Berry's. It's another sign that Sue made the right decision to bring her aboard.

Even Becky agrees. When she brought Sue Berry's notes, Sue had her sit down and discuss her thoughts.

"She's nice. She's always been super polite and nice to me. Not like Quinn. She treats me like you're assistant. And Santana _really_ seems to like her. Which makes her happy. Which makes her nicer. I'm glad she's sticking around."

With the contract almost finalized, Sue knows it's time to begin her master plan.

She knows she could continue for years, but she likes the idea of quitting on her own terms. And it's not like she's dying, she's just taking a step back. If anything, it's a perfect plan because now she can have Rachel do all the ridiculous things she used to. And since the girl actually seems to _want_ to do all those things, Sue has no problem letting her.

**…**

Santana can admit to herself that she'd been a little worried about the dynamics of her working relationship with Sue would change with the addition of Rachel. This worrying seems to be in vain. Almost nothing has changed in the planning session. The only difference is that Rachel now sits next to Santana with their fingers interlaced, which she has no complaints about.

Sue has a floor plan laid out on the giant conference table in her office. Just like normal, Sue is detailing the plan. Rachel occasionally asks a question and Santana spends a lot of time nodding. Though Santana wonders if she should be more surprised that Rachel's taking notes, Sue seems pleased by it.

Watching this, Santana can see herself working with Rachel in the future. Their fluidity together in the bedroom will surely transfer other places. Sue wouldn't have picked her otherwise. Although it's mildly creepy to think that Sue pondered their sex lives, though Santana knows it's more likely that based off their relationship outside the bedroom. Otherwise, why would Sue have put them through so many crazy scenarios and require them to problem solve their way out.

**…**

Terri Delmonico is the most active private collector in the known world. She's managed to obtain several things right under Sue's grasp. So as her final triumphant act, Sue is going to take from Delmonico what is rightfully hers.

And with Rachel there, who has actually been in side Delmonico's home, Sue feels that she just can't lose. So even though Rachel isn't going with, Sue still has her sit in on the planning session.

The biggest hurdle is the security system. Rutherford Securities is the best there is and is used by Delmonico. She, in fact, has two separate systems that need to be cracked.

Becky is taking care of that. When Sue first hired her, she never would have guess that she was a computer genius. The girl has been able to hack into anything Sue asks. This makes Sue feel confident that Becky can turn off the various alarms without detection. Sue's had Becky working on it for a week already.

With her illegally obtained blue print of Delmonico's house laid out on the conference table, Sue tells them her plan.

Because Sue has a list of things it's not exactly a simple plan and things have to be timed just right. Sue isn't concerned, she knows she and Santana can pull it off.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Rachel asks once Sue is done.

"I'm listening."

"I believe it would be a wise idea to take some precautions in relation to Terri. Because I know if she catches wind of anything, she will rain down vengeance."

"I am aware."

"I suggest I come with. There's a large vent that runs through her house and specifically above her room. If I spray Furon gas through the vent, into her bedroom, it will keep her unconscious for hours, guaranteed. Because, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a third silent alarm that alerts her in her bedroom."

Pondering, Sue agrees. "She probably does."

"I know how to get a hold of some Furon and a delivery system," Rachel continues.

"How quickly can you get some?"

"Not long. Few days at most."

"Make it happen."

"Also, can I make another recommendation?" Rachel asks.

"Sill listening."

"I don't think you should enter here," she says, pointing to a basement door on the blueprint. "There's a better entrance here." She points again. "It's much closer to her vault. Then I can enter here." She points to an entirely different door on the other side of the house. "Where the vent system is easily assessable. Once I finish my job, I can continue here." She traces her path. "And drop down here to help you finish up."

"Why isn't there anything on the blueprint?" Santana asks.

"For this very purpose, I assume," Rachel replies. "To keep people like us out. It makes me wonder why she allowed me to see it."

"A slip up perhaps," Sue says. "Or Delmonico believes you'd never betray her."

"Which is ridiculous," Santana adds. "Rach was a free agent."

"People don't always think things through," Rachel says.

"This is practically on top of her vaults," Sue says reexamining the blueprint.

"I know," Rachel says. "It's perfect. It should eliminate almost an hour of work."

"New plan," Sue says. "We'll approach here and drop off Berry." Sue points and traces the path she wants to take. "We can come around here and then enter through this door instead. And just like you said, once you're done with your mission, you can join us."

"Cool."

"Sounds good to me," Rachel adds.

**…**

"That went well," Santana says.

Sue has kicked Rachel out and is simply staring at Santana. Finding it unnerving, Santana tries some small talk.

"It did, didn't it?" Sue replies, finally.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief.

"Your girlfriend is even better than I gave her credit for," Sue continues.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to know that."

"She already does I'm sure," Sue says. "She's a smart cookie."

"This is really going to be your last job?" Santana asks.

"I believe it's time," Sue replies. "When you're as perfect and amazing as I am, you have to go out on your own terms. Because even though I never make a mistake, other people do and that can affect the outcomes. Therefore it's only a matter of time before something happens and Schuester lucks out. I _definitely_ cannot let that happen. So this is it. But I'll be sending you and Berry out. I figure between my genius and her Sue Sylvester like qualities, we can ensure numerous successes for us in the future."

Santana's not sure how to respond to that. "You're the boss."

**…**

"So?" Noah asks when Rachel enters the kitchen.

She goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water before joining him at the table. She grabs a potato chip off his plate.

"This situation may actually work," Rachel says. "I wasn't sure at first, but that whole thing went rather well."

"So we're _definitely_ staying?"

"Indeed."

"Awesome," Noah says. "I am so going shopping later."

Rachel chuckles. "You're such a chick."

"C'mon," Noah grouses. "Isn't there something you always wanted, but could never get because we're so transient?"

"Yes, I suppose there are," Rachel replies. "So what are you getting?"

"It's a surprise."

"Noah, you know how I dislike your surprises."

"Yeah. But it's not like I'm buying this for you. It's for me. I'm just saying you'll have to wait and see what I buy."

"Fine. But if it's some ridiculous knife collection, you have to take lessons on how to properly use them."

"That's fair."

**…**

"What the hell is Furon gas?" Santana asks Rachel that night in bed.

"I'm not sure," Rachel replies. "I just know it knocks people out for several hours."

"Have you ever used it?"

"Once. There was a guy who was known as a light sleeper. He had kids too. I didn't want any sort of confrontation, so I flooded the house with it while Noah and I wore gas masks."

"How do you find out about this shit?"

"Research is important."

"Well, I'm curious to see it all in person."

"Don't get your hopes up, it's not that exciting," Rachel murmurs.

**…**

Now that Quinn has fulfilled all of Sue's quests, she can relax and take a break. Back when she was still with Sue, Quinn had gotten used to the furious pace that was demanded. Being on her own, being able to make her rules, changed that. So even though she's done favors for Sue over the years, it's been a long time since she's experienced a real Sue Sylvester demand, which is what the bank heist and toy store robbery was. It had to be done on Sue's timeline, which is understandable, but it was a brutal one.

She's glad to help Sue out. Quinn knows she owes her that and more for everything she's learned. But it's also the reason she ultimately left. Not only because she wanted to be her own industry, but because Sue can be exhausting. Quinn doesn't know how Santana still does it after all these years.

**…**

Rachel knocks once and then enters Sue's office. Normally she would wait to be acknowledged, but Becky told her to just go in.

"Berry," Sue says as Rachel sits.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm all set."

"You have the Furon?"

Rachel nods. "And the necessary equipment to spray it through the vents. It's all very portable, so I should have no issues carrying it through the ventilation system."

"Excellent," Sue says. "I'm waiting for one more thing and then we'll be set. I'm expecting to be ready in two days."

"I'll be ready."

"I know you will be," Sue tells her. "Anything else?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Unless you have anything…"

"No. You're dismissed."

**…**

For some reason, Rachel wants to attempt the obstacle course again. She drags Noah with her, this time insisting he try it as well.

"Why?"

"Because it's a challenge. You enjoy challenges, don't you?"

"No. That's you."

"_Noah_."

Noah sighs. "Fine. But if I do shitty, you can't tell Lopez."

"I promise."

Noah insists on going first, saying he'll lose his nerve if he has to watch Rachel first. Not having a preference, Rachel agrees and begins timing him.

When he finishes, he's drenched in sweat and basically collapses the first chance he gets.

"Holy fuck," he wheezes. "That shit is redonkulous." He lifts his head enough to drink some water out of the bottle Rachel hands him. "How'd I do?"

"Thirty-six minutes and fifty-three seconds," Rachel tells him.

"What'd you get the first time?"

"Thirty-five minutes and nineteen seconds."

Noah groans.

"There are some things better suited to my smaller stature," Rachel tells him. "That helps quite a bit."

"Thanks, Rach. I'm just glad I finished the damn thing." After drinking more water, Noah stands and takes the stopwatch from Rachel. "Your turn."

Rachel nods and goes to the starting line.

Noah watches in amazement as she seems to breeze through. He reminds himself that she's done this twice before as well as the fact that she's right about the height thing. Still, he hates that he doesn't seem to be the best at _any_thing anymore. Maybe he needs to work out more.

Rachel finishes with a flourish and then collapses.

"Holy shit, Rach," Noah says. "You shaved off over three minutes. Twenty-five minutes and fifty-three seconds."

"Yay," Rachel murmurs before gulping down water. "That means _next_ time? I'll definitely beat Fabray's time at least."

"_And_ if you keep this up and you could totally beat Lopez's time." Noah looks practically giddy at the prospect. "I want to be here when that happens."

"If you say so."

**…**

Feeling like they're spinning their wheels, Will decides a different approach is in order. He puts Hudson in charge of Berry's file and Hummel in charge of Fabray's file, leaving himself to pursue Sylvester.

It seems to be working so far. Both men seem to have copious notes from their hours and hours of going over all the files and information, _again_. Though, Will's somewhat afraid to look at Hudson's notes because he has a feeling they might just contain drawings of ninjas. Or maybe dinosaurs.

While Hummel's notes will be precise, extremely detailed and make it clear without a doubt that it will be a cold day in hell before the agency manages to catch Fabray. Or Berry for that matter.

Will sighs into his own notes. They're even less comforting. Maybe he should just call it a day, head over to Ken's Bar and have a beer or five. Maybe see if Chang wants to join him. He makes a good drinking companion because he doesn't mind listening when Will's feeling extremely talkative, but will also engage in a drunken philosophical discussion.

Maybe Will should work a bit less. Then he wouldn't have to drink alone. It's something to consider.

**…**

Tonight's the night. After meticulous planning and scheming, Sue Sylvester is going out on her last job. It's odd to think about. She'd always thought she'd figure out how to beat mortality by now. There's still time and she has a shitload of money to help her figure it all out. Perhaps it can be her retirement hobby.

She's looking forward to this. She's curious to see Berry in action and Santana working with Berry. It will be the final confirmation that she's made the correct choice. She knows she has, but it's always nice to see the proof right in front of you.

**…**

For the first time, Rachel is venturing out without Noah and it makes her a bit apprehensive. Not that she doesn't trust Santana or Sue, because she does. She feels confident that Santana will watch her back. It's just that it's always been her and Noah against the world. And even though she's enthusiastic about this new arrangement, the specifics of it apparently haven't completely sunk in yet.

Dressed, she makes sure she has everything. And then double checks before heading down to the garage.

**…**

Santana's nervous though she'd never admit it. Adding another person changes the dynamics severely. Santana knows Rachel will hold up her end, but since this is going to be a regular thing, Santana's eager to see how she and Rachel work together. They're done a number of drills that have gone off smoothly, but real life is always something of an anomaly. Still, she's confident everything will happen as it's supposed to.

**…**

Puck is on edge. He trust Lopez to watch Rachel's back. And he knows Sylvester is just as detailed as Rachel is and so her plan is probably as close to perfect as possible, but he still worries. It's his job to watch out for Rachel, which he's done exceptionally for years and years now. Letting someone else be in charge of that is difficult. It would help if he could go along, but he knows too many people isn't a good thing. Maybe he can be the getaway driver next time.

**…**

Terri Delmonico wakes up feeling groggy. Her first instinct is that she's hung over, but has no memory of drinking to excess. A glass of wine with dinner wouldn't cause her to feel this way.

She decides to try and shake it off, so she gets up and does her usual morning routine.

In the kitchen as she's brewing coffee, she continues to feel that something is wrong. Knowing what she has in her house, Terri checks the security system. It's off.

Instinctively, Terri knows she's been robbed. She rushes to her collections. Upon seeing it ransacked, she lets out an anguished wail; even the Russell's are gone. She immediately calls Rutherford Securities.

Because many of their clientele don't always operate within the boundaries of the law, Rutherford Securities offers, with an additional fee, an investigative service.

She's transferred multiple times as well as put on hold before she finally speaks to someone.

"This is Matt."

"Yes, this is Terri Delmonico and I need an investigator sent to my house immediately."

"And they transferred you to me?" Matt asks.

"They did."

Matt sighs. "I apologize. We're having issues with our telephones today. I assume you have one of our systems in your home?"

"Several actually."

"And we have your information on file?"

"You do," Terri replies.

"All right. I'll get someone out there as soon as possible."

Matt hangs up and sighs again. He can't even conceive how he ended up taking that call.

"Mary Ann, get in here, please," he says into his intercom.

A moment later, his assistant appears.

"I just had the most interesting phone call," he tells her. "It seems the call was meant for the Investigation Department. What the hell is going on with the phones?"

"I don't know sir. Maintenance is looking into it."

"Fine," Matt says. "Can you please call down to the Investigation Department and tell them a Terri Delmonico called and requires their services. All her information is apparently on file. Tell them to get someone over there right now."

"Right away sir."

**…**

Two hours later, Terrie opens the door for the Rutherford Security investigator.

"Hello, Ms. Delmonico?"

"I am."

"I'm Bryan Ryan from Rutherford Security." He holds up a laminated badge.

"Really?"

"Really, ma'am.

"Bryan Ryan?" Terri questions.

"My parents were hippies."

"All right, come on in."

"Thank you." Bryan steps inside. "Why don't you just take me to your main security system box and tell me what happened?"

Terri leads him to the large security system control near the entrance of her collection rooms. She then begins explaining her odd feeling upon waking up.

Bryan sets down his case and pulls out a large PDA. He also pulls out a cord and plugs one end into his PDA and the other into the side of the security box. He then begins pushing buttons.

After a moment he asks, "Do you have a list of what was stolen?"

"I'll write one," Terri replies. She leaves him in search of some paper. Bryan continues to analyze the data he's receiving. He needs to figure out if there was a breach in the system and how it happened.

When Terri returns with her list, Bryan is furiously taking notes.

"It seems," he says. "That someone managed to breach the system. I'm surprised they didn't turn it back on after they disabled it. I'm going to attempt to trace it back to see if I can find its origins."

"Here's my list," Terri tells him as she hands him a sheet of paper. "Who exactly is going to see this list?"

"Myself and possibly my boss," Bryan replies. "We know many of our customers have…sensitive materials in their possession. We find it easier to have as little information as possible."

"All right. And I checked before you arrived," Terri says. "There's no signs of forced entry."

"I assumed as much," Bryan replies. "I believe our best bet is trying to trace the hack. Have you contacted your insurance company?"

Terri nods. "They're sending someone over tomorrow."

"Excellent. Well, I need to get back to the office and plug this information into the system. Hopefully, it can help me figure something out. Here's my card." He hands her a business card. "I'll be in touch, but feel free to call me if you think of anything else."

Terri begins walking him to the door. When they reach it, they shake hands again.

"I'll be calling soon," Bryan says. "And I'm sorry about the robbery."

"Thanks."

**…**

Hummel comes in looking almost giddy. Will feels apprehensive, but nonetheless asks, "You have news, Hummel?"

"I do," Hummel nods. "It seems that Terri Delmonico was robbed the other night. She lost a lot of stuff, mostly things she's rumored to have hired someone to steal. Everyone's calling it karma."

"No one's concerned about who'd rob her?" Will asks.

"Why didn't anyone call us?" Hudson asks.

"Because anything we recover would have to be returned to its original owner and she's be arrested for possession of stolen items," Hummel offers.

Will wonders once again how Hudson ever passed and graduated.

"So who's investigating?"

"Rutherford Securities has their own investigators," Will tells him. "I'm sure they're already on it."

"Do you think they'll catch anyone?" Hummel asks.

"Couldn't say," Will replies. "Possibly since they seem to operate outside the law." Will turns to Hummel. "They have any idea who pulled it?

"There are rumors."

"And?"

"Sue Sylvester."

"Seriously?" Hudson asks.

Hummel nods.

"And it gets worse," Hummel continues. "I'm sorry Schue, but they're saying this was the last one for her. She's retiring."

Will can only put his head in his hands.

"We can just work on figuring out where she lives," Hummel offers.

"Or maybe if we catch Fabray," Hudson suggests.

"I need some air," Will says standing. He ignores they're concerned glances and head downstairs.

**…**

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Santana asks, entering Sue's office.

"I did, S. Sit down."

Santana does.

"I have a feeling Q will be making an appearance soon," Sue says. "She's finished with the tasks I set her and I'm sure she's curious about the Delmonico theft. You know how Q is."

"I do," Santana nods.

"Are you ready for such a confrontation?"

"As ready as I can be, I guess," Santana replies.

"I suppose that'll have to do."

"You're concerned?" Santana asks, slightly flabbergasted.

"No. I'm confident in every decision I've made in relation to Q and Berry, however, Q has moments of unpredictability that I have yet been able to figure out. It's one reason why I chose Berry."

"You think you can predict Rachel's behavior after such a short time?" Santana questions. Because she's not sure _she_ could do that.

"Not entirely. I'm just more confident that the response will be one I can better relate to."

"Okay."

"I'd just like to make sure you're prepared."

"I'll be here to help deal with collateral damage," Santana says. "And to keep Q and Rach apart, but isn't Q's beef going to mainly be with you?"

"Perhaps," Sue muses. "But she's already painted me as a heartless bitch. You, on the other hand, are her friend. And now you're sleeping with the enemy."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Think about it S," Sue tells her. "Because otherwise it's going to be a shit storm of trouble, which I do not allow."

"You don't think you're exaggerating just a little?"

"I like to prepare for the worst," Sue replies. "Not doing so could be my undoing."

"Fine. I promise to think about it."

**…**

"How come we've never done this before?"

"We've never had the opportunity," Rachel replies. "Or the need."

Puck glances over at Rachel, who's stretching before they fight. He's done a few limbering type moves, but nothing to the extent she's doing. Which is true about a lot of things they do.

"I'm not sure I can go all out," Puck tells her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Noah, I'm not made of glass," Rachel replies. "You saw San throw me around, right?"

"I know that. It's kinda the whole hitting a chick thing. Plus, it's my job to protect you, not beat you up."

"That makes sense," Rachel says. "We won't go full out then. Though, you seemed to have no problem fighting with Santana."

"Fine," Puck replies. "It's because it's you."

"It's not a big deal, Noah," Rachel tells him. "If anything, it's sweet."

"I'm not sweet," Puck insists.

They begin circling each other slowly. They've witnessed each other fighting so they kind of what to expect from each other. This and their friendship make them both start out extremely cautious.

Puck makes the first move, trying to catch Rachel off guard with a quick lunge forward. Rachel moves out of the way, using her momentum to circle land a punch to Puck's back.

"Oh, now it's on, Berry," Puck growls.

Rachel just smiles and mockingly motions him with her finger.

**…**

When Santana enters about fifteen minutes later she finds the two exhaustedly still going at it, but it's obvious the fatigue has kicked in. She's impressed with her girlfriend's stamina. Puckerman's a big guy and getting in some shots had to require a bit of effort.

She's pretty sure they're not going at it full on, but it's still exciting to watch.

Rachel does an impressive leg sweep that Puck just manages to avoid before swinging around and tackling Rachel. Santana's sure the only reason he succeeds is that Rachel is getting tired.

Santana claps after Rachel taps out and then throws bottles of water at both of them.

**…**

It's been months since Quinn's been to Sue's. She's been kept busy by Sue's crazy schemes, so it doesn't seem like that long, but Quinn hasn't stepped foot in Sue's since taking the Russell painting.

She decides it's time for a visit. Especially since everyone's all a buzz about the Delmonico theft. With no one claiming responsibility, suspicious is falling to Sue, and Quinn is dying to ask. And if it was Sue, Quinn wonders if Sue took the Russell paintings.

Quinn acknowledges that it's possible that Sue won't tell her she did it, but Quinn hopes that Santana will be a bit easier to read. They've been friends forever because they grew up together and usually that's enough to sway Santana to tell Quinn what she wants to know. Of course it also means she has to put up with a lot of teasing, but since Quinn does the same, it seems only fair.

Tomorrow she's going to visit Sue.

**…**

Mike Chang has no idea why Assistant Chief Figgins wants to talk to him about, but it can't be good. He takes a deep breath and knocks before entering.

"Have a seat, Chang," Figgins says. "This is an unofficial meeting. Don't worry. It's not about you, directly."

"All right."

"You're friends with Schuester, aren't you?"

"We drink at the same bar," Mike replies.

"It's just that Fraud has discovered some rather incriminating evidence about Schue. I don't want to believe it, but they've double and tripled checked it and he seems quite guilty."

"Of what?"

"Accepting bribes from Sue Sylvester."

"Schue would never-"

"It's been suggested that his whole vendetta against her is an act to cover up the arrangement."

"Schue would never do that," Mike replies.

Figgins sighs. "I agree, but we've got our best computer people on it. If they can't find evidence of any sort of set up, actions will have to be taken."

Mike shakes his head. He's almost certain that Sue is setting Schuester up. Rachel insinuated as much the last time they met.

"I understand," Mike says. "But it would be a mistake to penalize Schuester."

"I agree," Figgins replies. "I just wanted another opinion. I'll advocate for him, but I have very little power here."

"I know," Mike replies. "Is that it, sir?"

"It is," Figgins nods. "Thanks Chang."

Mike nods, stands and solemnly exits the office.

**…**

Hudson's been trying to figure out Rachel Berry's whereabouts. They all find it curious that she's seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Will is still under the impression that she's most likely hiding out and prepping for something big. Not for one moment does he believe she's retired.

He's having just as much luck trying to find Sylvester. He's changed tactics in his searches. But all it's done is confirm where Sylvester _isn't_. He supposes that's something. All he has to do is eliminate 99.8% of the planet and then he'll have her.

Hummel, on the other hand, seems to be having some luck. Fabray's been sighted a few places, supposedly. It's difficult to confirm since no one knows with absolute certainty what exactly Fabray looks like. They can only go off childhood pictures that have been aged. Still it gives Will _some_ hope.

**…**

Per usual, Quinn enters Sue's without knocking. It's nice of Sue to let her keep a key.

Quinn figures Sue's office is the best place to start. She doesn't bother searching for Santana, because that will be like a wild goose chase.

"Hi Becky," Quinn says approaching Becky's desk.

"H-how's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. Is Sue in?"

"She's in a meeting."

"Mind if I wait?"

"I'll tell Sue you're here," Becky replies. "We'll see how long she's going to be." Becky picks up her phone and dials Sue's extension. "Sorry to bother you," Becky says. "But Quinn is here. And she wants to wait. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. I'll try." Becky hangs up. "She said about ten minutes."

"Thanks Becky." Quinn sits in one of the chairs lining the wall. "Do you know where Santana is?"

"No. Want me to page her?"

"Do you mind?"

Becky texts Santana. 911! Quinn is here! Sue's office ASAP!

"We'll see if she shows up," Becky tells Quinn after hanging up the phone.

**…**

"I'll be honest with you Berry," Sue says after Rachel enters her office and sits. "Now that the Delmonico thing is over, I feel even more confident about our newly christened partnership."

"I do as well, Sue."

"Not only do you and I work well together, so do you and S. In addition, your planning skills actually meet my impossible standards."

"I believe in being thorough," Rachel replies.

"Here's what I believe to be the final draft of the contract. Feel free to look over it before you sign it."

Rachel takes it and begins reading over it. Sue starts some other paper work.

Ten minutes later, Rachel looks up. "I feel okay signing this," she tells Sue.

"Outstanding," Sue says looking up from her financials.

Sue's phone buzzes.

"What? She does, does she? Well this will certainly be interesting. Don't tell her who's in here. I'm going to need you to make some copies soon, so you'll have to be careful not to open the door too wide. Once that's done, we shouldn't be too much longer. Be prepared for a fallout. And get Santana over here now. Puckerman too, if you can. Tell Quinn, ten minutes. Thanks Becky."

"It seems that Quinn is just outside at this very moment."

"Sooner than I thought," Rachel replies.

Sue signs the contract and then passes it and the pen to Rachel, who signs it as well.

She then buzzes Becky who enters a moment later. She hands Rachel a disk with the finalized contract. She then takes the original from Sue.

"Just the last page," Sue tells her. Becky nods and exits.

"Are you ready for this?" Sue asks Rachel.

"Are you?"

"I'm Sue Sylvester. I'm always ready."

**…**

Santana and Puck are playing _Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare_. Since it seems like they won't be living as nomads anymore, Puck bought a PlayStation 3, which he's been wanting for a while. And Santana is totally up for playing too, which Puck appreciates since Rachel really isn't a gamer.

When Santana cell phone tells her she has a text, they both groan and pause the game.

"You better save this shit," Santana tells Puck after reading the text.

"Why?"

"Quinn's here. Outside Sue's office. And Rachel's in there talking to Sue."

Puck quickly saves and turns the system off before they both race to Sue's office.

**…**

Quinn's idly humming to herself when she hears approaching footsteps. Looking up, she finds Santana walking towards her with a tall, muscular guy with a Mohawk following close behind.

"Q," Santana greets. "It's been a while."

"Santana," Quinn replies. "Who's your friend?"

"Noah Puckerman," Puck says stepping forward. "But call me Puck."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Oh I know."

"You've heard of me?" Quinn asks.

"Who hasn't?"

"Stop flirting, Puckerman," Santana snaps.

"Jealous?" Quinn asks. "He's not really your type."

"Oh please," Santana replies. "He flirts with anything with breasts. I just don't want to watch a pathetic mockery of your hetro rituals."

"Pathetic mockery of my hetro rituals?" Quinn asks, smirking.

"Ra-your girlfriend is a bad influence on you," Puck says.

"Shut it, Pucky," Santana growls.

"Girlfriend?" Quinn says. "I stay away for a couple months and you get a girlfriend?"

Santana shrugs.

Sue's office door then opens and everyone, except Quinn, braces themselves.

Sue exits first. "Q. How nice of you to join us. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the-_you_!"

"Hey _Q_," Rachel says as she exits Sue's office.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

"I work here now," Rachel replies.

Quinn turns to Sue. "What the _fuck_?"

"She came to me seeking my tutorage. And who am I to deny someone who acknowledges my genius?"

"You _know_ how I feel about her!"

"I do," Sue agrees. "But you don't live here anymore and even if you _did_, I am free to do whatever I see fit. Don't forget your place, Q."

"I know. I know. I just… Why her?"

"Because she asked. And she's good. Very good."

"Not better than me," Quinn says.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Now that she's studied under Sue Sylvester, I expect her to be near perfection."

"And you just let this happen," Quinn says, turning towards Santana. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would have just made you crazy," Santana replies.

"Is that why you had me pull all that shit for you?" Quinn asks Sue. "To keep me away from here? So you could help _her_?"

"When I see potential, I go after it. You know that. Especially if it seems like something that will work in my favor."

"I suppose _this_ is your girlfriend?" Quinn asks Santana.

"_She_ is."

"You're both fucking bitches," Quinn growls, stomping out.

"That was almost anti-climatic," Puck says watching her storm off.

"I'm fairly certain that's because she didn't learn _every_thing," Rachel says.

"Thankfully," Santana mutters.

"She's going to find out eventually," Rachel points out.

"Sooner rather than later would be nice," Santana tells her.

"I must admit I'm a bit disappointed in Q," Sue adds. "I expected more fireworks."

"You mean you _wanted_ more fireworks," Rachel says.

"I'm a sucker for confrontation, what can I say?" Sue replies.

**…**

Quinn is in shock. That's the only word for it. The only two people in the world have betrayed her. In favor of her worst enemy. There is no justice in the world.

Full of rage and hurt, she's tempted to call in an anonymous tip about Sue's whereabouts. Let them know what betrayal _really_ feels like. Except she's no snitch.

What she'd _really_ like to do is go back in and kick the crap out of Rachel fucking Berry. How _dare_ she slither into Quinn's life and take her mentor _and_ her best friend. Fucking bitch deserves an ass kicking. If Quinn wasn't so uncertain of everyone _else's_ reactions, she would. She knows she could easily take the dwarf.

And then the fact that she's no longer able to rely on either Sue or Santana hits her. Shit. She is really alone now. Sitting in her ridiculously expensive foreign automobile, Quinn cries quietly to herself.

**…**

Though Mike knows he should be against Schuester because of Rachel and by extension, Sue Sylvester, but he just can't help feeling otherwise.

Perhaps it's because he knows Schuester will never, ever win. Besides, the impending suspension that Mike knows is coming, Schuester will almost certainly _never_ catch Fabray, Rachel or Sylvester. Mike's not sure how he can believe otherwise. Years and years of nothing are a definite sign in Mike's book

It's why he feels like he should warn Schuester of the looming suspension. The guy's about to be blindsided, Mike's sure.

Maybe he'll help him out a bit. If the guy ever calls for help, Mike'll give it; within reason of course. Mike doesn't really care about his career, he can get a job doing anything. But he's in no mood to switch sides. The only instance that would happen is if Rachel or Puck asked. The idea of going back to school is still floating about, but at the moment he's not in the mood for a return to the academic arena. For now, Mike's going to keep moving quickly up the ranks and enjoy the ride.

**…**

After she'd calmed down and left Sue's, Quinn lets various thoughts of revenge infect her brain. She imagines all sort of ways she can ruin Sue and Santana or how she can torture Rachel fucking Berry. These thoughts are the perfect companion for the first forty-eight hours.

However, once that period is over, Quinn realizes the best revenge she can achieve is to outdo them. She can find more work or bigger, more impossible projects and outshine Rachel fucking Berry.

Just because she has Sue in her corner, doesn't mean she's better than Quinn. Quinn's been out there doing this for a whole lot longer than Rachel fucking Berry. She can run circles around the dwarf and Quinn's going to prove it.

**…**

Puck isn't sure what to think when Sue calls him into her office. He sits waiting, not wanting to appear anxious, but not entirely succeeding. It's just that he sees no real role for him in their current situation and so he's worried he's about to be booted off the island. So to speak.

"Relax Puckerman," Sue says. "You look like I'm going to cut your balls off with a rusty spoon. Which I would never do."

Puck sighs in relief.

"I'd have Santana do it." Sue chuckles. "So at the moment, you're purposeless, as far as I can see. And I'd like to do something to change that."

"Okay," Puck says, cautiously.

"I was thinking of hiring you out," Sue tells him. "Rachel's trained you well. I think we should use that."

"What am I a monkey in the circus?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Sue smirks. "I was thinking of hiring you out as muscle."

"Say what?"

"Just what I said," Sue says. "If someone has a use for your services, non sexual of course, they'll give us money. I get sixty percent. You get forty."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Puck asks. "I would be doing all the work."

"And the effort of people purchasing your services, who do you think will be doing that?" Sue questions.

"Becky."

Sue chuckles. "Perhaps she'll have a hand. Nonetheless, that's the deal, Puckerman."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

**…**

"Have a seat, Schue," Figgins says.

Will does so.

"First I want to say how sorry I am," Figgins continues. "I did everything I could, I promise you."

"It's fine, sir," Will replies, used to this sort of thing. "Just tell me what's going on."

"We've come across evidence that indicates you've been accepting bribes and that's why you have so many open cases."

"You can't be serious."

"I am Schue. I'm sorry," Figgins replies. "I had this double _and_ triple checked."

"You have to know I'm being set up," Will pleads.

"I believe you are," Figgins replies. "But the Higher Ups only want to go by evidence, not by _my_ gut."

"Doesn't my record mean anything?"

Figgins shakes his head. "Your record just tells them you've never been caught. All the open cases speak far too loudly."

"I can't believe this," Will mutters.

"I'm sorry Schue," Figgins says. "We're putting Hummel in charge of all your cases and Hudson is going to assist him. You're on leave until further notice."

"Jesus, come on, sir," Will tries. "What the hell am I-I can't just go home and _sit_ there."

"I'm sorry, Schue. There's nothing I can do. I need your badge and gun before you go."

Will shakes his head. "This is fucking unbelievable." He lays his badge on Figgins' desk and places his gun next to it. "I'll fight this."

"You're going to have to."

Will grimaces at that and stalks out of the office.

**…**

The day that Rachel finally beats Santana's time on the obstacle course comes a lot sooner than anyone expected.

About two weeks after Rachel and Quinn met properly face to face, Rachel beat Quinn's record with a time of twenty-four minutes and eleven seconds. She also made Puck run it again. He does considerably better with a time of thirty minutes and fourteen seconds.

Two weeks after that, Rachel tries again and gets twenty-one minutes and fifty-six seconds. So close, yet so far.

The next time takes a month, because Rachel spends the first two weeks analyzing her last run, where she spent too much time and places where she could shave off some more time. She becomes a bit obsessed and the only time Santana or Puck really see her is when she's working out or eating. If Rachel didn't share a bed with her, Santana's fairly certain that she'd never see her girlfriend.

Puck just sits back and chuckles, telling Santana to get used to it.

"When my girl has a goal, she doesn't stop until she achieves it and _nothing_ is going to get in her way."

After seeing such a display, Santana's inclined to agree. She's pretty sure she's becoming a big sap, because she kind of finds it endearing.

When that month is up and Rachel tries again she manages to finish in twenty minutes and three seconds.

There's a lot of whooping and cheering on Puck's part, while Santana looks annoyed, but proud. Even Sue is there and Rachel receives an, "Outstanding."

Later that night, Rachel tries to make it up to Santana in bed. Falling asleep many hours later, Santana thinks she might have managed it. This fact is confirmed when she wakes up scant hours later to similar activities.

**…**

Seeing Berry beat Santana's time on the obstacle course just further confirms everything Sue already knew about the girl. Still, she thoroughly enjoys it when life collaborates what she's already concluded. It just proves that the universe is intelligent to know that she's all knowing. It's because of that, that she's decided to never try and destroy it. Because she could. After all, she's Sue Sylvester.


End file.
